


The Potter Seer

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, James Potter has a twin sister, Josie Potter, Love, Magical Creatures, Seer, Seer Potter Line, betrothal, magizologist, mentions of future death, mentions of future miscarriage, mentions of future torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Summary: Josephine Potter has lived her entire life in second place. She may be funny, but her older twin brother could always make people laugh. She has learned to live with it, though and goes through life with a ‘What the hell?’ outlook. That is until her best friend speaks his opinion one next, in third year. Sirius thinks Josie has so much to offer the world, and helps her flaunt her quirks. They’ve been friends since first year, but... doesn’t it seem like Josie and Sirius have chemistry they didn’t have before?Disclaimer: none of the Harry Potter characters belong to me they belong JK Rowling. Also thank you to @Annd-Peggy1123 for some of the story ideas and inspiration which is why the story is dedicated to her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Josie sighed as she sat in the woods at the edge of Potter Manor playing with the Bowtruckles, Poppy, Twig and their son, Button (as he was always popping off her buttons and playing with them, which is where he got his name). She loved their home, it was in the Scottish highlands in John O' Groats in Caithness, you could see the snowy mountains standing tall behind their home from the pond and walkway out front. Her home was also surrounded by forests which held numerous magical creatures, being where it was and all the different terrains that surrounded her home, meant Potter Manor had a vast range of creatures within and outside its wards. 

She would often be found in the woods, or somewhere on the grounds interacting with the magical creatures. It was a distraction from the fact that she would be going into her fifth year soon, and to be honest she was dreading it. James was still the same way, more interested in wooing Lily then what was troubling his little sister. It had only been Sirius who surprisingly noticed what was wrong in their third year, and had spoken to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain to let her try out for the Seeker position after only a year as a Chaser. 

Sirius' reasoning was he'd seen enough of her playing Seeker in the summer to know she would make a better Seeker than a Chaser, and therefore she'd be more at ease. She was grateful to Sirius, who helped her continuously and brought her out of her shell, but she couldn't help but think that it should've been James' job. But since then she's adopted this 'What the hell?' outlook on life and thrives on being good as a Seeker, and in her favourite classes Athrimancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures and Charms. Which all tied together with what she wanted to do; be a Magizologist. 

But she loved Sirius for that especially when he gave her credit for the pranks he knew she pulled, that James took credit for and for helping them all become animagus in third year to help Remus. She even told him that she was the first Seer to appear in the Potter Line since Ignotus Peverell himself. And he had believed her without question, and assured her she wasn't a freak or anything of the sort. He had even believed her without question when he was told Peter would bring about James's death, and had distanced himself from Peter and was convincing Remus and James to do the same. Even refusing to allow Peter to be added to the map they were close to finishing. 

Over the years the bond had changed between Josie and Sirius along with a chemistry appearing that hadn't been there before. It had been at the end of fourth year, a month ago, that Josie had come to the realisation that she actually loved her best friend, Sirius Black. Which came to the other reason why she was nervous, as she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Sirius. But, she was also looking forward to passing her Owls as she had an affinity with magical creatures as proven by the Bowtruckles sitting happily on her, along with her familiar Merlin who was a silver and black Kneazle. She also wanted to be a Magizoologist and get her Masters in Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures and Charms. 

Inside the Manor the three boys were gathered in James's bedroom while Sirius sat glaring at one of his best friends. He'd been glaring at James ever since he had arrived that morning, after running away from his own home in London. 

"Sirius why are you glaring at me?" James asked fed up. 

"You know why I'm glaring at you!" Sirius snapped. 

"I really don't." James argued. 

"Well, then maybe you should spend less time thinking about Lily! And more time thinking about your sister!" Sirius shouted. 

"Josie? Is she sick again?" James asked suddenly frantic with his worry that he started panicking. Sirius and Remus shared a look, confused as they haven't seen this side of James before. 

"What do you mean sick?" Sirius asked confused. "Josie isn't sick. I'm talking about how you make her feel like she's second best. Like making her be a Chaser when she's better as a Seeker. It was me who got her to tryout for Seeker and come out of her shell James, me. When it should have been you. But instead you fawn over Lily, take credit for pranks Josie did when you know she did them. 

She even helped us become Animagi to help Remus for Merlin's sake! None of the girls liked her before end of third year as they all thought she was arrogant like you! Do you get that James! Josie had no one except us! No one! Do you even know that she's the first Potter to become a Seer since Ignotus Peverell!" Sirius ranted before slapping a hand over his mouth. As he realised what he said, and that he'd promised he wouldn't say anything about her being a Seer. But he had been so angry it had just slipped out. James sat there stunned as he knew Sirius was right on some accounts as he has been more interested in getting Lily's attention lately. But he was also so desperate to protect his sister he didn't realise he was making her feel like that; making her feel like she was second best. When that wasn't true. 

"I know she's a Seer so do Mum and Dad. It would've been hard not to when the visions came to her in dreams when we were younger making her scream sometimes. I wanted her to be Chaser with me so I could protect her. When we were ten she suddenly became very ill and had to be in St Mungoes for weeks, at first we thought she wouldn't make it. It was a viral form of Dragon Pox and it had caused her to get pneumonia, even though we had our shots. They had to create a new one and she was in there for so long we thought she wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. I had to do the hair model photoshoot that Josie was meant to do, otherwise Dad's potion wouldn't get launched." James explained sadly. 

"So you were so worried she'd get ill again, that you tried to keep her as close to you as possibly could and took the credit for the pranks so she didn't get the long detentions outside." Remus realised. James nodded his head sadly hoping he hadn't screwed up too badly. Even though he focused on Lily he still watched and looked out for his sister, he knew of her affinity with magical creatures. It would be hard not to notice considering her Kneazle had come from Newt Scamander himself, when Merlin was a kitten. He was a friend of their Dad's and they had went to his just before Josie got sick and Merlin had immediately attached himself to her side, and it had been that way ever since. But he swore he would do better this year he would not put all his attention on Lily making his sister feel second best. 

"I never meant for this to happen." James said sadly as he started pacing the room running his hands through his already messy hair. "Josie is my twin, my other half and I've done this. I've made her feel second best, like she doesn't matter. It's not true I know she has an affinity with Magical Creatures, that she's close with the Creatures she has on our property, and is with the Bowtruckles right now, that she's named them. That she wants to be like Newt Scamander and become a Magizologist and get her Masters in Magical Creatures, Runes and Charms. She's..." James ranted only to be cut off by Remus. 

"Maybe it's Josie you should be saying this all to instead of us. Tell her what you told us." Remus explained. 

James' eyes lit up as he tore out of his bedroom and out of the Manor ignoring his parents calling after him. 

"Do you think he'll be able to fix his relationship?" Sirius asked Remus. 

"I hope so Padfoot I truly do." Remus sighed feeling sorry for Josie and guilty he didn't notice. "That's why you've been warning us against Peter, Josie saw something." Remus realised and he wasn't the only one to realise that, James did as well as he ran towards his little sister.

"Peter betrays us and joins Voldemort. He gets James and Lily killed and nearly their son, Harry too." Sirius growled. Remus growled loudly his eyes glowing amber as he broke the start of the pack bond with Peter. 

"I'll kill him!" Remus growled. 

"Remus calm down! We'll deal with it but you need to calm down before you lose control." Sirius placated. 

Meanwhile, out in the gardens James had finally found his sister, Josie, who was deeper in the woods then James first thought.

"Josie!" James exclaimed, panting a little. 

"What is it Jamie?" Josie asked a little bite to her voice that made James frown. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything, I was just so worried that you would get sick again that I couldn't think straight and wanted you where I could watch over you. It's why I made you be a Chaser with me, and why I took credit for your brilliant and amazing pranks so you didn't get the long detentions outside." James started to explain as he kneeled down in front of his sister and apologised for everything. 

When he was done he took a deep breath, while Josie sat there and stared at her big brother unsure what to say but also incredibly touched.

"Please say something Starfall?" James begged. "Anything, shout, or scream at me but please say something." 

"I thought that you cared more about Lily then you did me or more about Peter." Josie said softly with tears in her eyes. She jumped a little when she felt James's thumb on her cheek wiping away the tear she didn't know had fallen. 

"And that is my mistake and I'm so sorry you've felt second best all these years. But I swear to you, it isn't true. 

You are a amazing, kind, caring and beautiful young woman who puts everyone before herself even Magical Creatures, and I'm extremely lucky to call you my twin sister." James said softly, his own eyes brimming with tears. "I will do everything I can to make this up to you Josie, just please let me try, please?" Josie stared at older twin for a moment before she nodded her head a soft smile on her lips as James pulled her into a tight hug, both of them laughing with tears running down their cheeks. After all the pain and hurt that has been caused since the start of Hogwarts, it was slowly easing away and the Potter twins were well on their way to being as close as they were when they were small children. 

Only this time, their bond would be stronger than ever.

"Now, tell me about Peter?" James asked as he sat next to his sister, his arm around her shoulders. While Merlin spread out across both their laps and Button, and his parents Poppy and Twig danced over them as Josie explained everything to James.


	2. Chapter One, A Fresh Start

Chapter One, A Fresh Start

James sat in silence after Josie had finished telling him about Peter, his face slowly turning red with anger.

"After all we've done for him, after all you've done to help him before this vision. This is how he repays us!?" James raged as he leapt to his feet and started pacing.

"Jamie calm down, we can stop this. I will not lose my big brother, I won't! If you distance yourself from him like Sirius and I have, he has no reason to be your secret keeper." Josie placated. Sighing James sat back down besides his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Josie. Will you forgive me?" James asked.

"I forgive you, but you're still a dick." Josie said as the pair of them started laughing. "I better change before Mum kills me." Josie laughs as she stands up and stretches, placing Poppy, Twig and Button back into the tree she says goodbye to them as she goes into the house with James and Merlin. The foyer of Potter Manor was very grand. The floors were a checkered blue and white marble pattern, the walls a crisp, fresh white with candelabras hanging from a very ornate and colourful ceiling. At the far end on the wall there was a painting in a golden frame with a dark wooden desk and chair beneath it. Statues, potted plants and suits of armour were dotted around very beautifully, a grand clock stood next to the large white marble stairs that had a silver railing wrapping around the curved staircase.

As soon as James and Josie entered the foyer they were greeted by the Head House-elf, Lou-Lou dressed in a white shirt and a red skirt with the Potter Family crest stamped on both.

"Master James, your parents and Master Sirius and Mr Lupin are waiting for you to have dinner. Miss Josie you may need to change before you join them." Lou-Lou states as she bowed softly to them.

"Thank you Lou-Lou, can you tell Mama and Papa I'm just quickly changing please?" Josie asked before she ran upstairs to her bedroom with Merlin behind her, while James entered the Family Dinning room, which was smaller then the Dinning Room they used for parties. 

Unlike James, Josie’s wand and bedroom were completely different to her brothers. Her wand reflected her affinity for Magical Creatures much like her personality. Her wand was made of Ash wood, was 12 and 1/2 inches and had a Hippogriff feather as its core which was rather unusual and was custom made by Mr. Ollivander when they couldn't find her a wand. Her wand also had a purple gem on the end and had star and moon patterns on both ends of her wand, along with groves in her making it stick out in certain places making a almost vine-like pattern.

Unlike James' Gryffindor style bedroom, Josie's bedroom was extremely elegant and was painted and designed how she wanted it and not dictated by her House at Hogwarts. Josie's bedroom has a Slytherin esque style to it as James would say, but they were her favourite colours. Like all rooms in the Manor her room was rather large and had its own walk-in closet and bathroom. Her walls were painted a deep green with silver accents for the skirting boards, she had a dark wooden flooring that was magically heated for the colder months, and a plush silver-grey rug at the bottom of her bed with Merlin's cat bed on top (although he mostly slept on her bed with her).

Her large queen-sized bed sat against the large windows that faced the grounds with long white curtains over them. Her bed had a silver headboard, a multitude of silver pillows and a grey bedspread. Next to her bed on either side were dark wooden nightstands, against her green wall was a potted tree that the Bowtruckles used when they wouldn't leave her. Besides that sat a dark wooden chest of draws that held her sleepwear, a dark wooden desk that had a number of draws, and a silver tall back chair sat beneath a large ornate silver mirror. Hanging from the ceiling was a large ornate silver chandelier bringing light to the room, on the opposite wall was a floor to ceiling white bookcase that took up most of the wall.

Except for a bit by the window where a plush grey armchair sat, and on the other side of the bookcase in the corner, was a dark wooden door that led into the bathroom. Just opposite the bathroom door lay another door that led into the large white walk-in closet. The closet had an off white wooden flooring that was also heated like her bedroom and bathroom, and held her multitude of clothes; dresses (both normal and formal), robes (her school ones and her cloaks), skirts, tops, trousers, underwear, swimwear and hosiery, shoes, makeup and accessories. There was a vanity table in one corner and a plump dark grey stool in the middle of the room.

Her school truck and bag was even stored neatly away in here. The bathroom was designed much like her closet with white walls but with dark grey flooring. There was a large shower that took up one corner of the room, a bath tub in the other and a toilet and a sink with marble countertop, a mirror lay above the sink and a large hamper basket sat in the corner by the door, and on the back of her doorhang her dressing gown.Overall, Josie's bedroom was extremely elegant and it suited her perfectly.

As soon as Josie and Merlin entered the bedroom the Kneazle ran straight towards her bed and jumped up on it curling up into a ball and going to sleep. Josie shook her head with a soft smile on her face as she went into the bathroom to wash-up and change out of the dirty top and skirt she was wearing. After she made sure she had washed off all the dirt on her and put her clothes in the hamper basket, she went back into her bedroom, only pausing on her way to her closet to stroke Merlin then went into her closet to change. Looking through her clothes she decided on some red jeans, a black T-shirt with some red and silver on it and some black heeled boots, putting her hair up in a high ponytail after running a brush through her curls, she was ready.

Before she left her bedroom she stoked and kissed Merlin's head who opened one eye and purred at her before going back to sleep. Laughing Josie rushed out of the room and down to the Dinning room where everyone was waiting for her. As she entered she noticed Sirius kept his eyes on her all the time, but paid it no mind.

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Papa." Josie apologised, as she kissed her parents cheeks before sitting in between James and her mother, Sirius sat opposite her and Remus sat opposite James.

"That's okay, sweetheart." Her father laughed from the head of the table in between her mother and Sirius. A moment later their dinner which was roast chicken today, appeared on the table and they all tucked in.

"Now, James. What had you tearing out of the Manor like a heard of Hippogriffs were after you?" Fleamont asked his son as he cut up his chicken. James took a gulp of his drink to delay the answer slightly as he knew he was about to be in big trouble, but he knew he deserved it.

"I had to apologise to Josie." James said sheepishly.

"Whatever for?" Euphemia questioned staring fiercely at her eldest.

"I haven't been all that nice to her the last few years. I didn't even realise until Sirius called me out on it. I didn't mean to I swear, first it was I was worried she'd get sick and wanted her with me at all times and made her play Chaser when she's a Seeker, then I favoured Lily over her. I was an arse and I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her feel second best." James said deeply troubled and deeply sorry for what he'd done.

"I am very disappointed in you Jamie." Euphemia said sternly a frown set deeply on her face as James nodded his head as he awaited on his punishment. "But, I'm also happy you realised and apologised to your sister. She used to be your world Jamie, and you've let your infatuation come between you." She said sighing and shaking her head at her son's foolishness.

"I know and I'm sorry Mum, Dad, Josie. I won't let it happen again. I want my relationship with my sister." James insisted when Fleamont said nothing and just stared hardly at his son, anger and disappointment showing on his face.

"There will be no flying for a month Jamie. If I catch you on that broom before you have Quidditch tryouts at Hogwarts, you will be in serious trouble." Fleamont said firmly as he looked at his son over his round glasses.

"Yes Dad." James agreed readily as he knew they could have given him a worse punishment and wasn't going to argue. Where James looked exactly like his father, practically a carbon copy with dark brown wavy hair that never lied flat, his father's nose, hazel eyes, round glasses, and tall muscular stature (having only come into his growth spurt at thirteen). Josie looked exactly like her mother but with her father's colouring, she had her mother's heart-shaped face, almond eyes, button nose, full lips and willowy hourglass figure. She would have made for a carbon copy of her mother if she didn't have her father's dark brown wavy locks that was down to her waist, and hazel eyes, a lot of the boys at school wanted her which made James and the others incredibly protective of her. 

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly attracting everyone's attention to him. "I want to admit something too." He said avoiding James' eyes which made the bespectacled teen frown at his best friend. "Mr and Mrs Potter thank you for letting me move in after what happened at home, I greatly appreciate it. But I love Josie very much and I hope you will let me court your daughter, I've always cared deeply for her and helped her anyway I can and helped her come out of her shell. But I noticed this last year that I have fallen in love with her." Sirius said his eyes locked on Mr and Mrs Potter. Euphemia had a wide beaming smile on her face as she had already guessed that Sirius loved her daughter and that Josie felt the same for him, given the blush on her cheeks. She was ready to offer her acceptance, but she knew her husband and son would be a little more tricky.

Fleamont didn't want his daughter to grow up so soon, and someone asking to court her, even if it was someone they loved, would classify as Josie growing up and Fleamont didn't want to lose his little girl. James on the other hand, no matter what he's done, is incredibly and fiercely protective of his sister, even more so since she got sick, given by what he's done. Yes it was wrong but his heart had been in the right place (disregarding the Lily situation), his overprotectiveness just got the better of him.

"Of course Sirius. You know we love you as another son and I've seen with my own eyes how you and Josie feel about each other. I'd want no one else to court my daughter." Euphemia exclaimed happily.

"Mia!" Fleamont exclaimed.

"Now, Monty. Josie will always be your little girl, Sirius isn't taking her away from you and Jamie. So you both can stop glaring at the poor boy, you too Remus. Who would you prefer Monty? Someone who already loves our daughter and she loves in return. Yes, sweetheart I know, you can't hide things from me. You know that, and you won't spoil the friendship because Sirius feels the same and has asked to court you." Euphemia said to Josie as she ran her hand through Josie's hair and kissed her head, before she turned back to her husband. "Or someone who hates our daughter and is only interested in marrying her for her dowry and status?" She asked raising a perfect blonde eyebrow at husband, her blue eyes gleaming as if daring her husband to challenge her on this.

Fleamont sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he knew his wife was right.

"You're right Mia, of course." He said as he kissed his wife's forehead. "But," he said sternly as he turned towards Sirius a hard look in his once warm hazel eyes. "If I found out you have hurt my baby girl, an overprotective Jamie and Remus in his wolf form will be the least of your worries. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." Sirius said nodding his head. He knew how protective James and his Dad was of Josie and would take this seriously even if he wanted to laugh as Josie sat there rolling her eyes.

"Good. Then you have my blessing then, Sirius." Fleamont said smiling softly.

"Wait!" James shouted. "Remus and I need to give our blessings first. I know you've helped Josie where I should have and I'm grateful for that. But, you better not mess my sister around, Sirius. I mean it! You may be my best mate, but that doesn't mean I will side with you regarding my sister." James said firmly.

"Oh for pity sake! This is ridiculous! Mama!" Josie exclaimed turning to her mother with a look that said ‘help me’ and put an end to this.

"I'm sorry darling." Euphemia apologised. "I had to go through the same thing with your grandfather, when your father asked to court me." Josie just sighed and rested her head on her mothers shoulder as she let things play out.

"Sirius, I'm warning you. You better not hurt Starfall or you will not like what Moony does. She's like a sister me, my best friend." Remus warned, as James and Mr Potter had pretty much said everything else he'd wanted to say.

"I swear I will never do anything to hurt Josie intentionally or otherwise." Sirius swore.

"Good. Sweetheart, do you accept Sirius' proposal of courtship? You can say no, if you don't want to... ow Mia!" Fleamont exclaimed rubbing his shoulder where Euphemia had slapped him as the children laughed at them.

"I accept, Sirius." Josie said with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face as Sirius got up and slipped her grandmother Braithewaite’s courtship ring on her finger and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I thought you didn't feel the same." Josie mumbled so only Sirius could hear (and Remus with his werewolf hearing) while everyone gave them a moment and went back to their dinner. Euphemia and Fleamont berating James again for his behaviour towards his sister.

"Of course I do. How could I not? You're a smart, funny, beautiful, kind and caring woman. I couldn't help but fall for you." Sirius said seriously, as he chuckled slightly at Josie's blush until she slapped his shoulder. Proving she was her mothers daughter, which made a slight smirk come to her mothers lips.

"I promise to never hurt you Josie." Sirius promised, kissing her forehead before he went back to his seat. For the rest of the night the pair of them had wide beaming smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter Two, Nightmares

Warning: there will be triggers in this chapter just so everyone is aware.

Chapter Two, Nightmares

Josie tossed and turned in her sleep small whimpers escaping her lips, unable to wake up, trapped within her own mind as she watched her parents die until it changed to whatever she was seeing now, that kept her locked in.

A snakelike man with blood red eyes stood outside a small cottage watching a dark haired bespectacled man playing with a dark haired baby boy (who looked so much like the man, his father perhaps?) - the boy he's come to kill. The boy didn't look like anything special as he giggled and and tried to reach for the coloured puffs of smoke that were emitting from his father's wand. Having seen enough he used his wand to blast open the door causing the man to run out and greet him, wand raised. Though, as soon as he locked eyes with Lord Voldemort, the man froze his eyes widening in fear for a moment before a hardened resolve settled over him.

"Lily it's him! He's here! Take Harry and run to Josie! I'll hold him off!" The man cried, who was revealed to be none other then James Potter - not taking his eyes off of Lord Voldemort as he called desperately to his wife. A ferocious battle started between the two powerful wizards. One driven by madness and domination, the other by love and desperation to protect his family. As they were fighting James knew he was losing and was going to die but he'd hold off as long as he could, until he saw his wife run past him and up the stairs with their son in her arms. That was when realisation struck him, she couldn't get out.

"Enough of this!" Lord Voldemort snarled. "Avada Kedavra!" He said as he flicked his wand at James, a sickly green light coming out of his wand and striking James in his chest where he crumpled to the floor in a heap on the stairs.

The blood that had been pouring from his wounds ceasing with the immediate stopping of his heart, his wand fell from his limp grasp, his eyes glassy and unseeing behind his askew glasses.

In her bed Josie let out a scream for the death of her beloved brother alerting everyone in the Manor to her, but still she did not wake as another vision just played in her mind, keeping her locked in. Tormenting her.

It seemed fourteen years had passed since the previous vision and Harry, her nephew who looked so much like James it made her heart ache, had lived from the encounter with Voldemort. But this time he was fifteen years old and in the Department of Mysteries with a group of teenagers his age and she wondered what he was doing there.

"Where's Sirius? Harry asked an approaching Death Eater, who turned out to be known other then Lucius Malfoy. Then Bellatrix Lestrange appeared a moment later.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." A boy slightly taller then Harry gasped, who looked like the perfect mix of Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and Dad?" She mocked before she turned to Harry with the same look in her eyes, one yearning to cause as much pain as she could.

"Harry, how's Aunt Josie?" Bellatrix mocked with a deranged laughter.

"They're going to be better now they're going to be avenged!" Neville snarled as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix only to be held back by Harry, though he too looked like he wanted to attack the deranged witch who was being held back by Lucius Malfoy. Josie couldn't help but wonder what happened to her, Alice and Frank as she watched the scene play out. Pride swelling in her as she saw her sweet nephew had gotten his grandfather's duelling skills, she knew that would make her Papa happy. Her breath caught in her throat a number of times as she watched the Death Eaters attack the teens when The Order finally arrived and rescued them. Sirius who looked rather gaunt and haggard, much different to how he looks now, rescued Harry from Lucius.

Sirius and Harry duelled Lucius and Antonion Dolohov, Sirius covering Harry as much as he could to avoid Harry being hit. Though the love between Harry and Sirius was obvious for everyone to see, Sirius' eyes didn't shine and sparkle like they used to, there was no life in them. She knew Azkaban had taken its toll but she wondered what else had happened to her love?

"Nice one Harry!" Sirius praises his Godson who had sent Dolohov flying to the other side of the room as he sent Malfoy flying after him. As he turned to Harry with a smile on his lips, Bellatrix appeared and shot a curse at them.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted flinging the sickly green spell at them. Sirius jumped in front of Harry the spell striking him in the chest, much like it did to James.

A smile was still on his lips as he and Harry connected eyes one last time before he fell back into The Veil of Death. Just as Harry went to run in after Sirius, Remus appeared and held him tightly as Harry screamed and fought against Remus. Although, tired and haggard with tears running down his own cheeks Remus held onto Harry tightly as Harry screamed silently.

In her bed Josie let out a scream for the death of her beloved. Her parents, Sirius, Remus and her brother all tried to wake her but it appeared to be futile.

"Please baby wake up." Euphemia cried desperately as she ran her fingers through her daughter's damp hair as she tossed and turned in her bed pain etched onto her face. But still she did not wake.

Sucked into another vision that appeared to be two years later and at Hogwarts. Josie watched as her best friend looked older and more tired but there was happiness that hadn't been there before and a resolve that James had held along with golden wedding band on his finger.

"It is the quality of one's convictions that determines success, not the number of followers." Remus said to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was a Ravenclaw and two years older then them.

"Who said that? Kingsley asked curiously, in his deep baritone voice.

"Me." Remus said simply as they heard running behind them.

The pair span around to see a woman dressed in punk and leather clothes, similar to how Sirius dressed, and who also had a golden band on her finger. Josie noticed that she looked like Sirius’ cousin Andromeda but with shorter hair, as she ran towards Remus and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You shouldn't have." Remus said tightly as he pressed his face into her neck. "What about Teddy?" He asked fearfully when they pulled apart.

"He's with my mother and he'll sleep until dawn." She answered. “Like his father.” She teased making the couple laugh, before they hugged and kissed once more and took their positions around the tower as the protective enchantments started to break. Remus and his wife reached out towards each other as the enchantment broke and Death Eaters appeared, dozens of them.

Remus and his wife along with others in the tower fought valiantly but the pair soon succumbed as the similar spell shot towards them and they reached to each other and died nearly holding hands and leaving another child an orphan.

Josie screamed again as her best friend died scaring her family as they couldn't do anything to help her, nor could they wake her.

"We have to help her!" James cried tears poring down his cheeks.

"We're trying Jamie!" Fleamont exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, anger and fear. He hated this. He hated that he couldn't help his baby girl. Why did she have to get the dreaded power? Why couldn't he have it? He didn't want her seeing whatever it was she was seeing, he’d give anything to take the pain from his daughter. Euphemia placed a hand on her husband's arm restraining and comforting him as he apologised to his son. But James didn't care, he understood. He understood how his Dad was feeling as Remus and Sirius watched ashen-faced as they too tried to help.

Josie was with Alice as they went searching for Frank. Josie had been visiting Alice and Neville after Alice had insistently invited her around after the previous days events, but now they were searching for Frank as he hadn't returned home after work. After using one of his scarves and point me spell, they found him crumpled on the floor in the woods just outside of the wards of the Longbottom estate.

"Frank!" Alice and Josie exclaimed as they rushed to their husband and friend respectively, Josie resting her hand on the slight swell of her stomach. She was three months pregnant with twins and she never got to tell her big brother, the only ones who knew were Sirius who now resides in Azkaban and now Alice and Augusta.

She didn't believe that Sirius betrayed James and Lily, he wouldn't and he wasn't even the Secret Keeper, Peter was. But no one would listen to her.

"Frank! Frank! Frank!" Alice cried to her unresponsive husband. Josie tensed as she felt someone hiding in the trees, she knew why he was like this and she had a feeling they just walked into a trap.

"Alice, we have to get out of here." Josie says tugging on her friends arm the other over her stomach protectively.

"Is wittle Josie leaving so soon?" A baby voice mocked them as Bellatrix stepped out of the trees with her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr.

"Oooh, look at this!" Bellatrix exclaimed gleefully as she pointed at Josie's stomach. "Wittle Josie Black is pregnant. Too bad we want answers!" Bellatrix snarled a dark twisted look on her face. Neither Josie or Alice had time to protect themselves as Bellatrix fired a curse at Josie the same time Rodolphus fired the same one at Alice, while Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr laughed manically.

"Curio!"

"Cruio!"

"Where is the Dark Lord!? He paid your brother a visit last night, Josie? Cruio! Where is he? Where is he? Cruio! Cruio!" Bellatrix shouted as Josie and Alice screamed in agony. Rabastan and Barty now joining in with torturing them, increasing the pain to even more unbearable lengths.

Josie screamed and screamed as she felt the lives die inside her. Blood ran down her legs as tears ran down her face the more she was struck with the curse and she felt herself die inside. Having no will to live anymore. Why should she? She's lost everyone. She's lost her parents, her brother and her friends, her husband and now her children. She didn't want to live anymore. She barely noticed when they stopped torturing her and Alice leaving them both in the same state as Frank; tortured into insanity. She didn't notice when they were found by Algae Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore an hour later.

Nor did she realise when it was discovered the miscarriage she had endured due to the torture, nor Remus crying over her as he held her tightly as he apologised to her wishing he had believed and protected her and nor did she realise when the three of them were admitted into the closed ward in St Mungoes leaving Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom all alone.

Josie gasped as she awoke her throat sore from all the screaming and tears poured down her face as she threw up and was pulled into her mother's arms as she cried. Fleamont vanishing the sweat and vomit before he raced out to get her some potions only to stop outside the room when Lou-Lou appeared with the potions he had needed.

"Thank you Lou-Lou." Fleamont said gruffly as he took the basket from her and went back into his daughter's room Lou-Lou behind him with a wet towel that she dapped across her young Mistress' forehead.

"Come sweetheart. Drink this you'll feel better." Fleamont coaxed as he and Euphemia helped Josie drink the Stomach Soother, a potion for her throat and a Calming Draft.

It was another hour until Josie finally calmed down from her heart breaking sobs and just lay in her parents arms while the boys sat worriedly at the bottom of the bed and Lou-Lou watched worriedly as she dapped her head with a wet cloth.

"What happened darling?" Euphemia asked sadly not knowing how she could help her daughter.

"You need to stay away from Peter." Josie croaked to the boys her eyes showing no life in them, scaring all in the room. "They died Mama." Josie said looking up at her mother with watery eyes. "My babies. Bellatrix and Rabastan killed them." Josie cried as she sobbed once more.

"Oh my baby." Euphemia cried pulling her daughter closer to her as tears slipped down her own cheeks. She knew how her daughter felt due to the many miscarriages she and Fleamont suffered before she fell pregnant with Jamie and Josie, but not to this extent.

"I watched Jamie die by Voldemort, I watched Siri by Bellatrix protecting Harry. Remus and his wife died leaving his son an orphan. You and Papa died. Frank was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Jr, then they tortured me and Alice not caring I was three months pregnant with twins. They taunted me that they would and had killed my babies, I wanted to die. They thought we knew where He was, Sirius was in Azkaban and I was tortured into insanity with Alice. Leaving Harry and their son Neville alone. Remus found us." Josie cried.

"It's not going to happen Josie." James said tearfully as he grasped one of her hands, Sirius grasped the other and Remus placed a hand over her knee. All three of them had tears running down their faces but had a hard look on their face. "I promise none of the visions you had are going to come true. I not going to die, neither is Sirius or Remus and you are not going to lose your babies or be tortured. I swear it. I will always protect my baby sister." James swore seriously. "And we won't let that happen to Frank and Alice either, what happened to Mum and Dad?" James asked.

"James!" Sirius said slapping him around the back of the head.

"Dragon Pox and old age." Josie said softly.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about our deaths except try to prevent the Dragon Pox, I'm so sorry you had to see all of this sweetheart." Fleamont sighed as he held his daughter tightly.

"Can you stay here?" Josie whispered not wanting any of them to leave her.

"We're not going anywhere, Josie. I promise." Remus swore as he pulled her into a hug while Merlin came into the room and jumped into Josie's lap rubbing his head against her chin. Euphemia created sleeping bags on the floor for them while she and Fleamont would sleep on either side of Josie in the large bed.

"I'll fetch some warm milk with Dreamless Sleep." Lou-Lou said before she disappeared and reappeared a moment later with the drinks with the potions mixed in.

"Thank you." Josie said softly. "I'm.."

"Don't you dare apologise Mistress." Lou-Lou said sternly before anyone else could as she pointed her finger at Josie. "You try and sleep now, Miss." She said as she brushed Josie's hair out of her eyes before she disappeared again.

"It's alright darling, try and sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Euphemia coaxed as she helped Josie lay down and place a kiss to her forehead just as Josie's eyes were closing. "Goodnight Josie." Was the last thing she heard.

———————————————————————

I’m crying 😭


	4. Chapter Three, The Contract

Chapter Three, The Contract

When Josie awoke the next morning she found herself alone in her bedroom asides from Merlin. As she lay in bed stroking him and kissing his head, the events of last night returned to her and the vision she hadn't told her family about, one she needs to tell Professor Dumbledore about. Looking to her clock she saw that it ten o clock and knew she had to get up soon, as they were heading to Gringotts in Diagon Alley this afternoon meeting up with Lord and Lady Black, Arcturus and Melanie Black, Sirius' grandparents to sign the Courting contract. Some may think this is all rushed but it actually wasn't, it was the Pureblood Culture to have Courting and Betrothal Contracts and for the male to start the Courting Process before they turn sixteen.

Some parents had Betrothal Contracts made from from birth and Josie was forever thankful her parents weren't like that, hence why they are making one now that Sirius has started Courting her. As they wanted her and Jamie to find real love, like they have. The Courting process although more intimate than the Muggle term ‘dating’. It is actually slower than 'dating' and there are more rules that are put in place by their parents or in Sirius' case his grandparents - (they had not been happy when they found out what Walburga Black had done to her own son according to the letter her father had received anyway).

But after last night and those horrifying visions Josie didn't want to leave her bed let alone her room. There was suddenly a loud crack and Lou-Lou appeared standing besides her bed.

"How're you feeling, Miss? Lou-Lou brings you a Calming Draft and a Stomach Soother. When you are ready your mother asks you to come down to breakfast." Lou-Lou said as she handed over the potions watching sternly to make sure Josie took them. 

"Thank you Lou-Lou." Josie said grimacing after the last potion. "Can you tell Mama and Papa I will be down after I've bathed and dressed, please?" Josie asked kindly.

"Of course Miss." Lou-Lou agreed. "I shall run you a nice hot bath with some muscle relaxers in the water and scented candles. That will help after those horrific things, my poor Mistress." Lou-Lou crooned sadly as she stroked Josie's hair before she disappeared. Gently coaxing Merlin off of her lap with one last kiss to his head, Josie climbed from her warm bed stretching and sighing happily as her stiff muscles relaxed as she went over to her desk grabbing some parchment from the draw. Dipping her quill into the ink pot she started penning her letter.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm sorry to trouble you on your holidays but I have something urgent to tell you. I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not, but I am a Seer. The first one in our family since Ignotus Peverell himself.

The reason for this letter is; I've had some troubling and disturbing visions as of late. There is an increased amount of Death Eaters (soon to be or current) within the walls of Hogwarts and not all are in the House of Slytherin.

The other reason and one I've told no one about not even my parents is this: You Know Who has created Horcruxes. I do not know what they are or where they are as of yet, but I do know there is currently five but he wishes for seven.

Please Headmaster we have to find them and destroy them and therefore him as soon as possible. I do not wish to have the dreadful visions I saw last night to come to pass.

Please help, and I'm sorry for disturbing your holiday.

Kindly,

Heiress Josephine Alyssa Potter

Josie read over the letter again, feeling satisfied she had conveyed everything she needed to she quickly penned an envelope, and folded the letter once it dried slipping it into the envelope and sealing with the Potter House crest. Getting to her feet quickly she opened the window and let out a shrill whistle calling for James' Eagle owl, Ares.

"Hello Ares," Josie greeted as she stroked his breast feathers. "Can you take this to Professor Dumbledore for me? Thank you." She said gratefully as he gave a hoot and held his leg out to her that had a leather letter holder tied around his leg. Josie gave him one last stroke before he took off back out the window with Josie's letter, after watching him for a few moments Josie shut the window and headed into the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath.

After washing her hair and body and doing all her other necessities Josie relaxed back in the warm water taking in the lovely aroma of her scented candles until the water started to turn cold. Deciding she'd been in the bath and put off going down stairs long enough, she pulled the plug from the bath and climbed out wrapping a towel around her body and around her hair and quickly brushed her teeth before she headed towards her closet to decide what to wear. Looking through her vast amount of outfits she decided on a sleeveless red blouse that had a black pattern on it, black jeans with black socks, red high heeled boots that had a bow on the side. Along with the opal necklace and earring set her father had given her for her last birthday, her Heiress ring and her white gold Courtship ring that was styled like a rose.

Setting her outfit on the stool she quickly dried herself off, put on some deodorant and perfume before she slipped on her underwear, rings and jewellery before finally getting dressed, as she was drying her hair she head heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Josie called as she sat at her vanity table running a brush through her curls.

"Josie, darling?" Her mother questioned.

"In here Mama." Josie replied. A moment later Euphemia entered the closest.

"Oh Josie, you look beautiful." Euphemia said smiling softly at her daughter. "How about I do your hair and makeup." She suggested, knowing her daughter didn't want to talk about the visions but needed her mother.

"Thank you Mama." Josie said gratefully as a bonding time with her mother is just what she needed, and it'll be like when she was younger.

"You know you can always come to me, sweetheart. For whatever you need." Euphemia said breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen them.

"I know." Josie said softly connecting her hazel eyes with her mother's cobalt blue ones through the mirror. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too, baby. Your father has asked the Goblins to see if there is anything in the vaults that might help you." Euphemia told her daughter, assuring her that everything would be alright. "There we go done. You look beautiful." She said kissing her daughter's forehead. Euphemia had twisted Josie's hair up into a waterfall braided ponytail with a few strands to frame her face. Her makeup was done beautifully with a golden smokey-eye eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.

"Thanks Mum." Josie said hugging her mother tighter than she normally did. If Euphemia noticed she didn't say anything.

"You're welcome, darling. Now, come downstairs and have your fruit porridge than we have to go." Euphemia instructed as she passed her daughter the wand holster with her unique wand inside it and her cream bag. Once the wand holster had been strapped to her arm and she had given Merlin a stroke, she followed her mother downstairs. Upon entering the dining room she saw her father sat at the head of the table reading the paper, and James was talking to Sirius and Remus about something.

"Josie!" James cried, scrambling to his feet and enveloping his sister in his tight but warm bear-hug. "Are you alright?"

"Jamie let your sister eat." Fleamont said sternly, though his own hazel eyes shone with concern.

"Sorry." James apologised letting go of Josie who was smiling softly at her big brother. Just as he went to pull out her chair for her, Sirius beat him to it.

"Your chair Milady." Sirius said with an exaggerated bow making Josie giggle.

"Why thank you Milord." Josie's giggled before tucking into her breakfast. Feeling content and at peace for the first time since last night.

***

As soon as Josie had finished they all headed into the parlour where they would be flooing directly into Gringotts and would then be heading out into Diagon Alley to shop for their school supplies. First Euphemia went through the floo, then Josie, Remus, James, Sirius and finally Fleamont each calling out ‘Ragnok Potter Account Manager Office, Gringotts’ before they vanished.

"Ahh Lord Potter I see everyone is all here. We thought you were going to be late." Ragnok greeted as soon as Fleamont stepped out of the fireplace vanishing the soot from his clothes.

"Apologies Lord Ragnok, King of the Goblin nation and our Account Manager." Fleamont apologised cordially.

"There was a situation. Did you manage to find anything?" Fleamont asked sparring a glance at Arcturus and Melanie who were apologising to Sirius. They may be his and Mia's dear friends but that didn't mean he wanted to broadcast that his daughter was a Seer. The Daily Prophet would have a field day.

"Of course." Ragnok said as he slid over a black velvet box that held a white golden necklace that held a large amethyst in the middle. The amethyst had tiny runes carved all over the jewel. "Your Ancestor Ignotus, had this made so none of his descendants would have to go through what he did. It will help ease the visions and the affect they have on Josephine, but it won’t rid her of them.” Ragnok explained.

"Thank you." Fleamont said with a bow of his head. "Josie sweetheart." Fleamont called pulling her from her talks with her mother, Remus and James. "Come here darling. We've found something that will help you." He said as he closed the clasp on the necklace at the back of her neck. As soon as the jewel rested against her breasts she felt they dull ache in the back of her head - (that was always there due to prophetic powers) - ease slightly causing her to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Ragnok, thank you Papa." Josie said gratefully a relieved happy smile on her face.

"Now that that's settled. Let’s get down to business." Ragnok said, causing everyone to take their seats.

"Now, Lord and Lady Black. What you are about to find out, you must not share with anyone, including your family. Is that understood?" Ragnok asked sternly, his black beady-eyes boring into the pair.

"Yes, Lord Ragnok." Arcturus and Melanie agreed before they swore on their magic.

"Good." Ragnok said with a smirk before he turned to Sirius and Josie. "I see you have already gifted the ring Master Black." Ragnok stated. "I want you both to answer honestly. This is crucial for the Courting Contract as you are both going to be sixteen and for the Betrothal Contracts once you are seventeen, have you ever been intimate with each other? Or anyone?” The Goblin asked sternly.

"No Ragnok." Sirius and Josie answered as a quill scratched away drawing up the contract. "We've only shared a kiss to the cheek and I held Josie's hand in comfort." Sirius continued.

"Excellent. As you both know the Courting process will last for nearly two years until you're both seventeen. We will meet again this time next year to draw up the Betrothal and then it is amongst yourselves to discuss the marriage. Now, you are not to be intimate with each other until your wedding night. Pecks on the cheek is fine, a peck to the lips is acceptable if there is a chaperone present, and hand-holding is also acceptable. Sirius, as you may know you have to present Miss Potter with gifts. Not just any gifts, but gifts that show your affection and adoration for her so I suggest you start soon." Ragnok continued as they went over the rules that Fleamont, Euphemia, Melanie and Arcturus had sent on ahead.

Once they had gone over and refined everything they finally come to the other crucial point of this meeting.

"I'm sorry you had to vow on your magic, but you must understand; Mia and I only want to protect our daughter." Fleamont apologised to his dear friends.

"What is it Monty?" Arcturus asked confused.

"Josie is a Seer." Euphemia replied a pained note in her voice as Melanie gasped a hand covering her mouth. "They have been taking a great toll on her. It's why we had Ragnok search the vaults for that necklace." She continued pointing to the runic necklace around Josie's neck. "She's the first in our Line since Ignotus Peverell."

"Don't worry Mia." Melanie said as she rested a hand over her friends giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Turus and I will not breathe a word of it." Melanie promised.

"We'll also keep an ear out and make sure no one suspects anything." Arcturus added before he turned stern towards his grandson. "You best look after Josie, Sirius. I mean it. I will not let your mother disown you or blast you off the tapestry, but you are to help Josie when she needs it and to treat her right."

"I promise I'll never hurt Josie. She means too much for me to do that.” Sirius swore. Once all final discussions were done Arcturus, Melanie, Fleamont and Euphemia sighed the contract as parents/Head of House, James and Remus signing their name in the witness section and finally Josie and Sirius signed the contract before it was tripled; with one copy going to be filed in the Potter vault, the other in the Black vault and the final copy to be filed at the Ministry.

"Gringotts thanks you for your visit today. May your vaults continue to fill with everlasting gold." Ragnok said as he bowed his head to them.

"Thank you Lord Ragnok, may your gold forever flow and your enemies tremble at your feet." Fleamont and Arcturus said before they all left the office.

"Mel, Arcturus would you care to join us?" Euphemia asked.

"Thank you Mia, but we need to have a talk with our son and his wife." Melanie said apologetically. "Sirius behave." She said sternly before kissing his forehead and saying her goodbyes.

Once they had bid goodbye to Arcturus and Melanie Black, they finally left Gringotts and went back out into the bright sunshine.

"How about an ice cream before we start our shopping, hmm? My treat as Remus was made Prefect." Fleamont declared while Euphemia just smiled fondly at her husband.

"What?" Fleamont asked seeing Euphemia's look.

"Nothing." Euphemia said fondly as she kissed his cheek. "Where's Sirius run off to?" She asked noticing the grey-eyed boy was no longer in between James and Remus. At her question everyone span around looking for him, when Remus found him walking back towards them.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Josie questioned. "You worried everyone." She said with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, the other holding something behind his back.

"What you got there, mate?" James asked curiously.

"Err," Sirius cleared his throat and tried again. "Josie, these are for you." Sirius said as he pulled a bouquet of bright red roses out from behind his back, a blush forming on his cheeks like the one on Josie's.

"Thank you, Siri." Josie said as she took the roses and inhaled the sweet aroma. "They're beautiful." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Sirius smiled happily. Glad he had cheered Josie up after last night.

"I had been planning to get you some before that meeting." Sirius assured. "I just wanted to see that smile back on your face." Sirius said sincerely. Euphemia beamed at them while Fleamont tried and failed to scowl at him but his lips kept twitching upward at seeing his daughter happy.

"Lou-Lou." Euphemia called. A second later there was a loud crack and the House-elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Mistress?" Lou-Lou asked with a curtesy.

"Could you take Josie's flowers and put them in some water, please." Euphemia asked.

"Of course Mistress." Lou-Lou said with another curtesy before she took the flowers gently and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Right, ice cream." Fleamont said as he descended the steps with the boys right behind him with loud cries escaping their lips. While Euphemia and Josie just shook their heads fondly at the strange men in their life. But they wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter Four, Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter Four, Returning to Hogwarts

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by for the Marauders. The necklace Fleamont had found for Josie helped wonders with controlling her visions and she was finally able to get some much needed and uninterrupted sleep. When they had returned home from Diagon Alley Professor Dumbledore had sent back a reply which Josie had read straight away. He had promised that he would remove Peter from James' dorm and replace him with Frank to put her mind more at ease, that he thanked her for the information and would conduct some research into what the items were, and if she had any more visions about it then they could discuss it further in his office. He had stated he would like to meet as regularly as they could but would let her know at a later date.

The rest of the summer was rather peaceful for the teenagers at Potter Manor, apart from the Full Moon but even that was relatively peaceful as Moony was much more calmer now that Peter wasn't there. It seemed the wolf could sense the disloyalty in his ex-pack mate. For the rest of the summer they spent playing Quidditch, reading in Remus and Josie's case, and Josie even introduced them to her Creatures. Luckily Remus and Josie had gotten Sirius and James to complete their summer homework at the start of summer so there wasn't a mad rush to complete it all last minute for the pair. However, as September 1st crept closer Josie became more quiet and subdued, black bags appearing under her eyes and she was becoming more pale. Her parents and the boys were greatly concerned for her as they worried she had fallen ill once again.

Euphemia was luckily a Healer and ran tests on her daughter but nothing was indicating she was ill, which did nothing to lessen their worries.

"Starfall, are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked the wolf Animagus worriedly.

"I'm fine, Rem. Just tired." Josie said softly as she sat down at the breakfast table on the morning of September 1st. The pair being the first to arrive, as her parents were hurrying James and Sirius. "I think all the lack of sleep due to the visions and the stress has caught up with me." She added as she poured herself a cup of honey tea and a glass of orange juice.

"Josie, I promise you, what you saw for yourself and for us will never come to pass. I'll never let you feel the loss of...that." Remus said as he reached across the table and rested a hand on his best friends arm. He knew it had often played on her mind.

How could it not? It often played on his mind let alone Sirius and James, all of them feeling guilty over it even if it hadn't happened yet. And after seeing yourself go through that and lose your children, he could only imagine how she felt. He will never let it happen to her, to Sirius and to James even if he died in the process.

"Thank you, Moony." Josie said smiling softly at her best friend as everyone else joined them now.

"Darling, how're you feeling?" Euphemia fussed as she sat besides her daughter placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"I'm okay Mama." Josie said softly taking a sip of her tea before she helped herself to some weetabix and fruit and smothering it in milk. "Morning Papa, Jamie, Siri." Josie greeted smiling softly at them.

"Morning Sweetheart." Fleamont greeted kissing her forehead as he walked round to his seat as Euphemia greeted Remus.

All four of them were already dressed in their school uniform with their Gryffindor robes over the top. Due to them living in Scotland they used the Floo Network to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and they would be leaving soon to arrive dead on ten o clock to make sure they got a carriage. "Now, I want you all to behave yourselves. Including you Josie, I know you're a prankster too." Fleamont told all four teenagers sternly.

"Your O.W.Ls are at the end of this year so you're to study hard. Jamie you are not to leave your homework to the last minute begging Josie and Remus to help you, you too Sirius." Euphemia said sternly not giving them any room for argument. Once they'd agreed and finished their breakfasts Fleamont and Euphemia sent them off to their rooms to double check everything and to put their pets in their cages.

***

Arriving on the platform they quickly found an empty compartment and stowed away their trunks and cages with the help of Fleamont.

"Dad, could you put a spell on the door to make sure no one with a mark or..." James asked not wanting anyone coming in their compartment that would upset Josie, especially Peter. As he knew he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, let alone Sirius and Remus. He didn't know how he was going to deal with the rat being in the same dorm as them.

"He's not in your dorm anymore." Josie piped up knowing where her brother's thoughts were going. "I wrote to Dumbledore and explained everything and he's moved Frank into your dorms instead."

"When did you do that?" Sirius asked as he kissed her cheek feeling grateful he wouldn't be committing murder at the age of fifteen.

"Before we left for Diagon Alley." Josie replied as her father cast the spell on the doorway.

"There we go all done." Fleamont said as he put away his wand. "Well done sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Come say goodbye to your mother." He ordered as he saw the group off of the train and back over to his wife.

"Goodbye my darlings." Euphemia said sadly as she hugged Josie and James tightly and then Sirius and Remus who were like sons to her, well they had gained custody of Sirius thanks to Arcturus and Melanie. "Remus you are always welcome in our home no matter what."

"Thank you Mrs Potter." Remus said abashed, his cheeks tinting pink.

"There's no need for that." Euphemia said with a wave of her hand. "Monty and I have told you, you can call us Monty and Mia." She said firmly as she pulled the boy into her arms.

During the trip to Diagon Alley Fleamont and Euphemia had brought Remus a whole new wardrobe and his school clothes as they knew his parents didn't have much and his father was a pious man, they actually wanted to take him in as well as Sirius but they didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Fleamont was even trying to work out a potion for him to help on the Full Moon.

"Sirius I want you to behave yourself with Josie." Euphemia turned to the grey-eyed boy sternly. She and her husband may love him like a son but they loved their daughter and were fiercely protective of her.

"I promise Mrs and Mr P." Sirius said seriously. "I won't do anything other than treat Josie how she should be treated." Sirius said as he looked at Josie lovingly and kissed her cheek.

Fleamont along with James and Remus looked at Sirius shrewdly for a moment - getting an eye roll from Josie in the process - before they nodded their heads satisfied.

"Good." Fleamont said as he shook Sirius hand and pulled him into a manly hug then Remus and James -who grumbled good naturedly about being last- before Josie was pulled into a hug.

"Saved the best for last." Josie teased her brother who nudged her arm with a mock scowl on his face. "Really Jamie? Dad made a potion that helped tame hair and you chose not to use it but make it more messier." Josie teased sticking her tongue out at him while everyone laughed at the twins banter.

"Well it suits me." James said with a shrug.

"If you like the constant just rolled out of bed look sure." Remus drawled, eliciting another round of laughter.

"Everyone hates me!" James cried dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. "You still love me right Mum? Dad? Padfoot?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Jamie." Euphemia and Fleamont teased laughing at their sons pout as he turned to Sirius with expectant eyes.

"Sorry mate I'm agreeing with Josie."

Sirius teased.

"Traitor!" James shouted pointing at Sirius. "You're hair is curly too! How could you do this to me? It's all Josie's fault, she has you whipped already." James faked sobbed.

"There's a difference as I brush my hair." Sirius sassed stopping James' fake sobbing as he looked at Sirius with his mouth open wide and pointing at him before he jumped on Sirius and they started play fighting. 

The play fighting didn't last long however as the whistle sounded breaking up the fight.

"Have a good term and we'll see you all at Christmas." Euphemia said as she went round hugging them all and cleaning Sirius and James' uniform with tut and a shake of the head.

"Boys I want you to look after Josie and darling if you start to feel worse I want you to let us know and go straight to the Hospital Wing." She said sternly holding her daughter at arms length assessing her health and whether she'll be truthful when she answers.

"I promise Mum. I love you. I love you Papa." Josie said as she hugged and kissed her parents.

"We love you too sweetheart." Fleamont said hugging her tighter for a moment before releasing her so she can join the boys on the train.

He wrapped an arm around Euphemia's shoulders as they waved goodbye to the four of them as the Hogwarts Express started pulling out of the station.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Mia." Fleamont assured kissing his wife's temple lovingly but even he had a niggle of fear and doubt at his words. They could only hope it was only Josie's lack of sleep and stress affecting her and she wasn't falling ill again. But only time would tell. In the meantime he'll get started on some potions.

***

The journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting Feast seemed to pass by rather slowly for Josie who wanted nothing more than to go to bed, and rather quickly for everyone else. They had a slight confrontation on the train when Peter tried to enter their compartment but Remus told him in no uncertain terms that due to his choices he was no longer part of the pack, was no longer a Marauder and was no longer their friend. Of course the rat had tried to blame it on Josie which had set James and Sirius off - who had both cursed him rather badly sending him whimpering scurrying off down the corridor - other than that the journey had been rather peaceful as they planned on finishing the map and what pranks they were gonna pull this year (Remus and Josie having to rein in the other two a few times).

Once they finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room Josie slumped onto the sofa with a content sigh as she continued her conversation with Alice Fortescue and Marlene McKinnon (she had a frenemie relationship with the blonde Fifth Year but it had started to ease into more of a teasing banter). James looked over at his beloved sister - as he spoke with Sirius, Remus and Frank (they wanted to get to know their new dorm-mate a bit better)- and saw she was looking more tired than she did this morning. He’d made his decision. Maybe it wasn’t a very smart one but he was concerned for his sister, his twin, his other half and he didn’t want isolate her more by asking Alice or Marlene by interrupting them so that left Lily Evans. A Prefect.

“James what are you doing?” Sirius hissed at him as he stood and walked towards Lily who sat alone reading.

“Lily...” James started but she interrupted him.

“For gods sake! We’ve been here for not even ten minutes, and you decide nows the perfect time to ask me out, Potter!?” Lily shouted attracting everyone’s attention and not even noticing James wasn’t acting how he usually did, hadn’t asked her out and had called her lily and not Evans. As she continued to shout and not listen to him James finally had enough.

“Will you shut up!” James shouted interrupting her shouting about how he was an arrogant toe-rag who cared for no one but himself, etc. “If you had just let me speak instead of shouting you’d know I wasn’t asking you out but in fact I was going to ask you something concerning my sister.” James said coldly.

Lily scoffed and crossed her arms obviously not believing him. “Right. Your sister.” Lily drawled.

“Yes, Josie.” James said lowering his voice so the whole Common Room didn’t hear. Josie would definitely not appreciate that and it would not help fix their relationship either. “I was going to ask you to keep an eye on her as we think she’s getting sick. If you were truly her friend you’d know that just before our First Year she was gravely ill.” James snapped. “But you know what. Don’t bother. I’ll ask either Alice or Marlene as Josie and I are such an inconvenience to you.” James hissed walking away from her and over to his sister who was being checked over by Sirius and Remus. So he pulled Marlene to the side and asked her. Though throughout his conversation his concern filled gaze kept drifting back to Josie not once looking at Marlene as he spoke, while Lily Evans just stood there feeling unsure of herself and her actions for the first time in her life.

A/N: I’ve had a few people suggest James be with someone other than Lily, so any suggestions? I already have someone in mind for Marlene and Alice is obviously with Frank.


	6. Chapter Five, Start of The Beginning

Author’s note:  Before we start the chapter let me introduce our newest character: 

Claire Holt as  Pandora Greengrass.

She is the first Greengrass to ever go into Ravenclaw. She has ash blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes, she has a pet Niffler called Haku and is Josie's best friend since Second Year. Like Josie, she loves Magical Creatures and her wand is unique just like her best friend's wand, and shows as this: as it's made out of Purnabuco wood, 13 1/2 inches, springy and with a Centaur Tail Hair core . 

Okay let me just say this: this story is a Sirius Love Story so this story will focus  mainly on Josie and Sirius' relationship.  James will be a more background character except for his brotherly relationship with Josie. So if you don't like kindly hit the back button. Now on with the story. 

————-////—————————————————

Chapter Five, Start of The Beginning 

Josie woke with a groan as she switched off her alarm, she felt terrible. 

"Mewoaw!" Josie heard as Merlin climbed up the bed and sat in her lap. 

"Hello Merlin." Josie cooed as she scratched his ears and kissed his forehead making him purr. "Your going to have to move, baby. Mummy needs to get up." Josie said as after awhile as she coaxed Merlin to get off her so she could get up. She grabbed her clothes, towels and wash bag and put them on the bed while she filled up his food bowl and water bowl with a soft, 'Agumentai'. Petting him once more Josie headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering and washing her hair, Josie wrapped her hair up in the second towel while she brushed her teeth, dried herself off and got dressed after using her deodorant. 

Realising the time as Pandora would be meeting her outside the Gryffindor Entrance soon. She quickly dried her hair and ran a brush through it as thoughts filled her mind of when she first met her best friend in Second Year when she'd been sitting at the Forest's edge upset with how James treated her. 

Twelve year old Josie sat against the tree sniffling as she wiped at her eyes as she tried to stop the tears. She didn't understand what she did and why James was treating the way he was. He, Remus and Sirius were all she had for the none of the girls in her Dorm liked her thanks to James. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tugging on her wrist, looking to her left she noticed a Niffler was trying to pull her grandmother's bracelet off of her wrist. 

"What do you think your doing little guy?" Josie asked giggling. Even though she was a Second Year she knew enough about Magical Creatures to know that the Niffler stood besides her was a male. The Niffler looked up at her with wide eyes but didn't stop tugging at her bracelet but more slyly this time, when suddenly the clasp came loose and he stuffed it into his pouch and took off. 

"Hey!" Josie exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and ran after the Niffler a giggle tumbling from her lips as she chased after him. Josie chased him all the way up the grounds and right into the courtyard with the fountain, where he climbed up a girl's back who was in her Year from Ravenclaw. 

"There you are, Haku." She sighed as she held the Niffler in her arms petting his head. She had ash blonde hair as long as Josie wore her's, she had silvery-blue eyes and a cork beaded charm necklace around her neck. Looking up from petting his head she frowned when she noticed Josie following her Niffler. "Have you stolen again?" She asked sighing in her airy voice. "I'm sorry." She apologised to Josie. 

"That's okay. There's a harmless trick to get him to release the items in his pouch." Josie said as she stood besides the blonde Ravenclaw. 

"You like Magical Creatures too." The blonde asked excitedly. 

"Of course, I love them." Josie beamed. "I have a Kneazle, Merlin, as my familiar. Is Haku your familiar?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one with a Magical Creature as a familiar. Everyone thinks I'm strange because of Haku and my wand." She sighed sadly. 

"Me too." Josie replied sadly. "And because of my brother." She added as she pulled out her wand. "My wand is made from Ash wood, pliable, 12 and 1/2 inches and had a Hippogriff feather."

"I've never heard of that before and your wand is so pretty." The blonde said as she looked over the wand but kept it away from Haku who kept trying to grab it making the two girls laugh. 

"Here before he takes it." She said giving Josie back her wand. "My wand is made ofPurnabuco wood, 13 1/2 inches, springy and with a Centaur Tail Hair core." She said showing Josie her brown coloured wand that had a little purple and gold on it near the handle. "Can you show me the trick, please?" She asked excitedly. 

"I learned it from Newt Scamander he's a friend of Daddy's." Josie started. "Nifflers are ticklish, so if you hold them upside down by their feet and tickle their pouch, their muscles will relax and release all its contents," she explained watching as the blonde did as she explained. A moment later a rather small pile landed at their feet.

"Haku." The girl admonished as she turned her Niffler the right way round as Merlin joined them rubbing his head on Josie's leg. "Is this Merlin? He's so handsome." She squealed. 

"Thank you. He seems to like you." Josie beamed at the girl standing besides her. "Haku, if I can have my bracelet back you can have this nice shinny Galleon." Josie bargained holding out the Galleon. Haku looked at her for a moment before diving into the pile and handing Josie her golden and pearl bracelet. 

"Thank you." Josie said gratefully as she put the bracelet back on and gave the Galleon to Haku as promised. Who immediately put it in his pouch and did a happy little dance as the girls laughed. 

"I'm Pandora Greengrass." The blonde introduced sticking out her hand to Josie. "I know my family is from Slytherin, but I'm the first Ravenclaw from my family." She added quickly. 

"That doesn't matter to me. My mother was a Slytherin and one of my best friends is from a family mostly from Slytherin as well. I'm Josephine Potter, but you can call me Josie." Josie said as she shook Pandora's hand a happy smile on her face. 

"Well, Josie you can call me Dora." Pandora said as they both giggled. 

"Have you found the Bowtruckles?" Josie asked, getting excited as Dora shook her head. "Do you wanna see them?"

"Yeah!" Dora exclaimed excited, eyes wide. With that two girls took off towards where the Bowtruckles nested, their familiars following behind them. 

Josie was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and put the brush down. She hadn't realised she'd been brushing her hair absent minded. 

"One minute." Josie called as she quickly plaited her hair into two neat french plaits and slipped on the Potter Heiress ring, her Betrothal ring and her necklace to control her visions back on. Putting her belongings back into the wash bag and gathering the towels and wash cloth she left the bathroom, bumping into Marlene. 

"Oops. Sorry, Mar." Josie apologised. 

"It's alright." Marlene waves off as she looked at her frenemy carefully. "Are you okay Josie? You seem more tired than yesterday."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Josie replied as she left the Dormitory. Before Remus had found out in the summer, the only two who had known about her visions was Sirius and Dora. 

Sirius being the only one out of the Marauders as she'd thought James had forgotten or didn't care. But he'd proved her wrong during the summer, and she was so glad she finally had her brother back. 

"Hey guys." Josie greeted as she hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, then Sirius (who had playfully shoved Remus out of the way) and then Remus. 

"Hi Starfall." The trio greeted, sharing concerned looks with each other. 

"Let's go. I'm meeting Dora outside." Josie said leading the way to the exit before they could say anything. 

"Josie!" Pandora squealed as she hugged her best friend tightly. She hadn't been able to see her as she'd finally convinced her parents to take her and her older brother on an expedition for creatures in Brazil, as a birthday present. 

"Dora!" Josie exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly who was looking rather tanned which made her eyes and hair standout more. "How're you? How was Brazil? Did you find any creatures?" She asked rapidly. 

"I'm good, but I missed my best friend. It was amazing and we found the most bizarre and wonderful creatures. How're you? You don't look well Josie." Pandora said concerned as she pulled back to look at her best friend worriedly. "Oh, congratulations Josie, Sirius." She added when she spotted the boys behind Josie, a little blush crept across her cheeks when she spotted James. 

"Thank you Pandora." Sirius said with polite smile, he was happy Josie had found a great friend in the eccentric blonde. "We think Josie is getting sick again." He added. Pandora's eyes snapped to Josie at an alarmed rate as she looked over her friend assessing her. 

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey." Pandora said sternly no serene quality to her voice. 

"I will don't worry." Josie said not putting up a fight which worried them more. Ever since her long stay in St Mungos, Josie hated staying or even visiting anything Hospital related. "Dora, I'd like you to meet by older idiotic brother James. James, this is my best friend Pandora Greengrass. Dora, you know Remus." Josie introduced before going into a coughing fit. "I'm fine." She croaked waving off her brother's hand on her back. 

"Am I the only one who hasn't met Pandora yet?" James asked curiously, as they made their way to the Great Hall, trying to diffuse the tension. 

"Well, you were too wrapped up in Lily Evans." Josie said hesitantly. 

"Never again I promise." James swore wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. "And after last night she's not who I thought she was." He added with a scowl on his face as they reached the Great Hall, Pandora joining them at the Gryffindor Table like she always did at the start of term. 

***

As promised Josie went straight to the Hospital Wing after breakfast, with the Marauders and Pandora following her. 

"You should've come straight to me last night, Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey admonished as soon as Josie stepped foot into the Hospital Wing. 

"I was exhausted. I just wanted to go straight to bed." Josie tried to explain. Madam Pomfrey just tutted and told the others to wait by the doors so they weren't in her way while she shooed Josie to the closest bed. Waving her wand over Josie in a complicated motion, that Josie was all too familiar with, Madam Pomfrey cast the Diagnostic Charm as a piece of parchment appeared. 

"Well, Miss Potter you are incredibly lucky. If you waited any longer it would've been a stay in this bed." Madam Pomfrey scolded. 

"Does she have the virus again?" James asked terrified as he rushed to stand beside Josie, taking her hand in his. 

"No," Madam Pomfrey said as everyone let out a sigh of relief. "She has the Flu most likely brought on by stress. You know your Immune system is weaker than others due to the Dragon Virus. If you had left it you could've caught it again. But what has caused you to become so stressed?" Madam Pomfrey asked concerned. 

Josie shared a look with James which did not go unnoticed by the Matron nor did the nod of James's head. 

"I'm a Seer, Madam Pomfrey." Josie said softly even though the six of them were the only ones in the room. "The first in our family since Ignotus Peverell, they have been really bad over the summer." She explained. 

Madam Pomfrey looked at the young girl with concern and sadness. She could see the young Heiress was exhausted and if this carries on it will be extremely detrimental to her health. It was already starting. 

"Please keep this to yourself Madam Pomfrey the only ones who know outside of the five of us and our parents are Professor Dumbledore and now you." James pleaded. "Our father found a necklace in our Vault that Ignotus made, that should hopefully help her."

"Do not worry Mr Potter, the Healers Oath prevents me from speaking without my patients permission." Madam Pomfrey assured softly as James tended to his sister and the others were itching to be by her side. 

"Your father sent me some potions early this morning in case you did contract the virus. But a dose of Pepper-Up should do the trick." Madam Pomfrey said as she went to her cupboards and returned with the grey potion. Josie quickly took it and drank it without argument, steam escaping from her ears soon after as she started to feel a little better as her energy returned to her. "I would suggest Miss Potter, that you come and see me once a week to discuss the things you have seen as I can tell it will benefit you. Mentally and emotionally." Madam Pomfrey continued. "For now, as it is your O.W.L year we shall say once a week, every Friday afternoons at 3:30 as you finish your lessons early. How does that sound?" She asked kindly. Josie thought about it for a moment looking from her brother, to Sirius and to her best friends Remus and Dora who all offered encouraging smiles and nods. 

They all knew how much the vision in the summer had affected her, especially seeing them all die one after the other and her own fate. And they all wished they could take it from her, not wanting to see her suffer the way she is.

"It'll be okay, Josie." Sirius assured as he came over and kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Remus and Pandora joining him and James around her bed and resting their hands on her legs in comfort. Gathering her courage as she squeezed her brother's hand -they were always each other's strength when they needed it before Hogwarts, they were both glad they were getting back to that- and nodded her head to Madam Pomfrey. 

"Okay." Josie said softly.

"Okay. I shall inform Professor Dumbledore if that is okay? Normally I would inform your Head of House, but this situation it is a bit more difficult, and as he already knows he can inform the staff if needed. But not the reasons why." Madam Pomfrey hasten to add when she saw the panic behind their eyes. Once Josie nodded her head she gave them a pass and sent them off to Transfiguration with Professor McGongall as they were ten minutes late. As they started their first hectic day back, they all prayed to Merlin and Morgana that speaking to Madam Pomfrey would help Josie overcome what she has seen, so she didn't get sicker than she already was. They wouldn’t be able to bare it if she became gravely ill again. But only time would tell.


	7. Chapter Six, Healing and Horcruxes

Chapter Six, Healing and Horcruxes

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office early Friday morning before breakfast started. He was waiting on all members of staff for the meeting he had called. He regretted it being so early but he had several announcements to make today, and he needed to inform his staff about Josie. A knock a few minutes later pulled Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Come in." He called, as the door opened revealing: Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Aurora Sinistra, Rolanda Hooch, Rubeus Hagrid, Septima Vector, Cuthbert Binns, Silvanus Kettleburn, Irma Prince, Poppy Pomfrey, Bathsheda Babbling and Argus Filch. "Thank you for all coming, I apologise for the early start but it is crucial." Dumbledore apologised as all of his staff took a seat.

"First; I'd like to give the students a bit of a treat with all that is going on outside these walls, take their minds off it. One particular student deserves it the most but I'll get to that in a moment." Dumbledore started.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" Ponoma Sprout enquired curiously.

"I was thinking of holding a Masquerade Ball for Halloween and get that new band, what is it called... ah, yes, The Weird Sisters to come and play for us, if they agree of course. I want to announce this at breakfast today to give the students time to find outfits and partners, and for us to organise everything. Hence the early start." Dumbledore finished as he gaged everyone's reaction and had Charmed a quill to take down all of their suggestions and ideas for decorating the Great Hall for the Ball etc.

"Okay," Dumbledore said looking over the rather long list. "Anymore suggestions?" He asked looking at his staff, when they all shook their heads he continued. "For the second the reason we are is about Miss Josephine Potter."

"What about Josie?" Hagrid asked concerned.

"Myself and Poppy have permission from her to tell you this but it is not to leave this room, it will endanger her life otherwise." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I will cast a Charm to make sure of it, Albus." Filius said as he took out his wand and muttered a spell causing golden light to sink into all of them. "It's done. No one will be able to discuss what you say outside of this room to anyone. Not even to each other, only if Miss Potter broaches the subject."

"Thank you Filius. I shall not go into too much detail but, Josie is a Seer. The first one in the Potter Line since Ignotus Peverell." Dumbledore said shocking all but Poppy.

"Due to this ability young Josie saw some rather disturbing things pertaining to her future as well as her brother's and friends' futures. Now this has caused her to become ill because of it and she has agreed to speak to Poppy every week on Friday afternoon classes. Poppy." Dumbledore said gesturing for Poppy to explain.

"We all know before she attended Hogwarts she was admitted into St Mungos due to a rare viral infection of Dragon Pox. Thankfully Fleamont had found a necklace in his Vault that will help filter, if you will, the visions and help her control them. But the damage is already done. The stress of what she saw caused her immune to weaken further then it already was and she is now suffering from the flu.

If she doesn't have these talks then I fear she could end up with a more stronger version of the infection. You all need to be made aware due to duty of care towards the children in our care, especially you Minerva as her Head of House, but we need to keep a close eye to begin with and watch for any signs." Poppy finished as Hagrid blew his nose feeling guilty that he didn't notice anything and feeling sorry for his young friend.

"When does she start the sessions with you, Poppy?" Rolanda asked.

"Today at three thirty. The signs you need to watch for are; excessive tiredness, her skin going pale but with a greyish tint, her lips going blue, continuous nosebleeds and fainting."

"I think then until the flu has passed and the danger has passed, a slightly less workload is in order." Minerva said.

"Do you know what she saw?" Silvanus asked. They all knew that she was the particular student Albus had mentioned.

“This has something to do with Mr Pettigrew doesn't it? It's why he was moved out of her brother's dorm." Minerva realised, her eyes widening.

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed. "Josie saw her brother die by Voldemort's hand and Mr Pettigrew was the cause, he gave away James's location. Josie was besides herself when she sent me an owl in the summer. It was all I could do to reassure her, that he would be removed from James’s dorm and replaced with Mr Longbottom.”

"That turncoat!" Hagrid shouted enraged.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Dumbledore said firmly. "I think we should also monitor our students more closely and make sure none have the mark or are being forced to have it." Dumbledore said, getting an agreement from all staff. With that the meeting finished and a owl started pecking at his window as the teachers left to finish setting up their areas before breakfast. Once everyone had left Dumbledore let the owl in and took the letter. He gave the owl a treat before he opened the letter revealing to be another one from Josie. It was a rather short letter but it was straight to the point. It said;

There's a you-know-what in the castle. It's in the R.O.R on the seventh floor in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. It's Ravenclaw's Diadem. Pace three times thinking of what you want and a door will appear.

Setting the letter aside Dumbledore quickly wrote a note, thanking Josie and asking her to come after her session with Madam Pomfrey, and sent it off with a House-Elf. As there was two hours still until breakfast he spent the remainder of his time getting the ball rolling, as it were, for the Ball, starting with sending an owl to The Weird Sisters to make sure they could come and if not he had enough time to formulate a back up plan.

***

Once the last student had taken their seat Professor McGonagall tapped a fork against her glass gently, gathering everyone's attention.

"Your attention please." She called, stopping all conversations while everyone looked at them confused. They didn't normally make announcements on the second day of classes, it was normally done during the Welcoming Feast not their third day back.

"Before we all enjoy a scrumptious breakfast to start our day, I have an announcement I wish to make." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood from his seat. "This year for Halloween we will be holding a Masquerade Ball, with hopefully, The Weird Sisters in attendance." He said as twitters started spreading around the Hall as the students became excited.

"This will be a formal Masquerade Ball so please dress for the occasion. As such it will be for all students, and Hogsmeade visits will be brought forward to the end of September so you can get your outfits. First to Second years please speak to your Heads of House. Thank you." Dumbledore said, as he retook his seat, smiling happily at all the excited students. But in particular, one Josie Potter, who sat in between Remus and Sirius, and was taking excitedly to Pandora Greengrass of Ravenclaw, who sat at the Gryffindor table opposite her and next to James. Yes, a Ball is just what they needed with all that was going on in the Wizarding World as a whole and he was glad he could provide that for them.

***

The day seemed to pass rather quickly for Josie and her friends. Josie and Pandora had just finished with Care of Magical Creatures, and we're walking back up to the castle with Marlene - who was becoming more friendly and less frienemy with Josie since James's argument with Lily- all three girls were talking excitedly about the upcoming Ball, when they bumped into Remus, Sirius and James.

"What are you doing here?" Josie asked, after she had hugged the three of them and kissed her brother's and Sirius cheeks.

"We're taking my little sister up to the Hospital Wing." James replied.

Marlene looked at the group curiously but didn't say anything. As she knew she wasn't friends with them as of yet and therefore wasn't trusted with their personal life, not that she would push. Instead she just bid the group goodbye with 'see you laters' and head into the Great Hall to meet up with Alice as she needed help with Herbology.

"You don't have to all walk me up there." Josie protested but she was touched that her friends wanted to do that for her.

"We want to sweetheart." Sirius said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had come out of her french braid.

"We're a pack, Starfall. And a pack sticks together." Remus insisted.

"Besides your my little sister and I love you. Your my other half, my better half, and I want to be there." James said firmly.

"Plus, Haku will be staying with you. You know he's good with cuddles." Pandora added as the sweet little Niffler climbed into her arms and snuggled with her making her giggle.

"Thank you." Josie said with tears in her eyes. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore after this, and will probably have dinner there so -"

"Doesn't matter he's staying with you." Pandora insisted. "You let me into your Common Room so I can get him when you come back and in the mean time hangout with these three and cuddle with Merlin. Now, come on otherwise your going to be late." She said as she led the way with James. The two of them striking up conversation easily while Remus walked behind with Sirius who had his fingers intertwined with Josie's free hand.

"Everything is going to be okay Josie. You won't have to suffer the loss of our future children by my deranged cousin, or at all if I can help it. Nor will lose me, Remus or James or Pandora. I have feeling now he isn't obsessed with Lily his future may change." Sirius said as he kissed her temple lovingly.

"I'm sorry I've not been myself Siri, Remi." Josie apologised to her love and to her best male friend, Pandora was her best female friend, and James was more than just her twin brother and best friend he was her other half, and everyone knew that. They knew if James lost Josie he'd be besides himself, he already is, and the same goes for Josie. Seeing her brother like that had killed something inside her and she never wanted to see that again. 

"Hey!" Sirius said sternly pulling them both to a stop as he gently grasped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Silver-grey eyes staring intently but lovingly into hazel eyes. "Never apologise for that, Josie. Never. It is understandable for you to be upset and stressed out over what you saw. You saw horrific things, love. Things that we can never imagine. We know the pain you must've felt was excruciating, it was for us to hear what you went through. But I want you to know that we're here if you ever need to talk, so please talk to us Josie. We couldn't bare it if you got sick again." Sirius said firmly but softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Siri." Josie said, hugging Sirius tightly and kissed his cheek but being mindful of the Niffler in her arms.

The rest of the walk was filled with jokes, laughter, talks of pranks they were all planning to do, plans for Pandora to become an Animagus, and plans to finally finish the map.

"Good luck Josie. Do you want me to meet you here, or all of us, or one of us?" James asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Jamie." Josie laughed as she kissed his cheek. As she pulled away James pulled her back and hugged her tightly, whispering something into her ear. Josie's eyes darted to Pandora who was talking happily to Remus and Sirius before she looked back at her big brother.

"Get to know her first, Jamie, but go for it." Josie whispered back kissing his cheek once more. Once her friends finally let her go she headed into the Hospital Wing with a smile on her face, one down one to go.

She knew Remus was starting to like Marlene now that she had started to change her attitude, that had been one thing that had stopped him from liking her: was how she had treated them, but in particular herself, Remus was very protective of his friends.

‘Maybe they could go to the Ball together.’ She thought happily.

"Ahh, Miss Potter. Come in, come in." Madam Pomfrey said with a kind reassuring smile upon her face. "What would you like to drink, Tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" She asked as they entered her office.

"Tea, please. Could I add some honey, if you have some please." Josie asked.

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey said, then she noticed the Niffler. "Miss Potter, the Niffler-"

"Can he stay please Madam Pomfrey I don't know if I'll be able to say it a second time without him." Josie begged with wide eyes.

"Okay, just this once." Madam Pomfrey said as she placed the tea in front of Josie and one on her side of the table, tapped her quill to start writing on a piece of parchment and took her seat. "Now, Josie, let's start with something easy and ease into this summer. How long have you been having these visions? What we say will not leave this room, the quill and parchment is so I'm able to help you better." She assured.

"Okay," Josie said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hugging Haku close to her. "They started when I was about three or four. It wasn't anything too bad then. It was just of James doing something, I can't remember what, and ended up breaking his arm. I screamed and started crying. Jamie and I were really close when we were little. Inseparable, really." Josie replied as she opened her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"You said was. Are you not close still? It seemed like you are yesterday." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We're working back towards it." Josie replied sadly. "When we arrived at Hogwarts we were still inseparable, but Jamie let his fear, overprotectiveness and obsession of Lily Evans come between us. He apologised in the summer and we've been working towards it ever since. He realised our first night back that Lily isn't who he thought she was."

"Why is that?" Madam Pomfrey asked keeping her voice soft and neutral so Josie would remain calm.

"He'd asked her to, or tried to, ask her to keep an eye on me. But she didn't listen to what he was saying, and assumed he was asking her out and just screamed at him in the middle of the Common Room, humiliating him. Instead he asked Marlene and Alice." Josie explained. 

"Really? That is shocking behaviour especially from her and as a Prefect. I will have to report that to Professor McGonagall. When did the visions start to become worse and impact on you, Josie?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Around Third Year I think." Josie replied thinking back to what she could remember. The session continued for an hour. Madam Pomfrey asking Josie questions on her illness, how it had affected her, which she had revealed that she'd been scared about not being able to attend with James. She asked her other questions in regards to her relationship with James, her parents and her friends, establishing some trust before they worked towards the visions. When all too soon the clock struck 4:30 signalling the end of their session.

"Thank you Josie, and it's okay to cry, never forget that. Bottling up your emotions only makes things worse in the end." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed the young witch a tissue to dry her tears. "I'm going to prescribe you with some mild Sleeping Potions, just enough to last you the weekend so you can catch up on all the sleep you missed. I want you to take one vial per night, right before you go to sleep." She said as she summoned a little box containing the three potions.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Josie said gratefully, as she slipped the box into her bag.

"I want you to get lots of rest this weekend and I'll see you next week and hopefully not before." Madam Pomfrey said making Josie laugh a little. "You've done well Josie, eat this and go rest." She said as she handed her a Chocolate Frog.

"Thank you have a good weekend." Josie bid as she left the Hospital Wing and heading straight for the Common Room. Halfway through her session Professor Dumbledore has sent a quick note apologising for the interruption but also saying she didn't need to come to his office as he had found and dealt with the Horcrux by placing it into a contained bubble, supplied surprisingly enough by the R.O.R, and destroyed it with Fyend Fyre. It was one down and five to go. She was thankful she didn't have to go as she just wanted to relax as she felt so drained.

"Thank you Haku." Josie said kissing his forehead and handing him another Galleon as they reached the Fat Lady, she may not have wanted to do the session but she had to say she did feel slightly better.

Catching the Frog, she gave the Fat Lady the password and bit into the Frog as she entered the Common Room. She was more than ready to relax with her brother and friends, she'd work on her homework tomorrow.

"Thank you Dora." Josie said as she handed Haku back to her, who sat in one armchair and Remus the other, and slumped down in between James and Sirius on the sofa, and snuggled into the pair of them. She was thankful none of them asked her right now, as they all knew her well enough that she didn't want to talk right now but that she would later. For now she just let the talks wash over, just happy to be with those she loved.

________________________________

Author’s note: Yay, Josie is getting help she needs. Also, if anyone would like to make suggestions on how the Masquerade Ball on Halloween should look, then please mention in the comments. Thank you.


	8. Chapter Seven, Shopping

Chapter Seven, Shopping

The weeks had seemed to fly by and before the Marauders knew it, it was the end of September and the first Hogsmeade weekend. During the last few weeks they had finally completed the Marauders Map with Messers Moony, Starfall, Padfoot and Prongs sitting pride of place on top of the map. Also during her last few sessions with Madam Pomfrey, Josie had made an amazing improvement which helped greatly with her health. This of course, made her friends and her parents incredibly happy as they could see Josie becoming happier and healthier. As for today Josie was going dress shopping with Dora and Marlene who had both been asked to the Ball by James and Remus respectively.

"Now, you three better get your robes or suits today too." Josie told her brother, Sirius and Remus sternly as they travelled down to Hogsmeade in one of the carriages.

"Don't worry I won't let them stay in Zonkos all day, and we'll meet you three in The Three Broomsticks at two?" Remus asked.

"Good." Marlene said as she pecked Remus' lips sweetly.

"We'll see you there." Pandora agreed as she pecked James's lips sweetly, smiling Josie snuggled under Sirius' arm just like the other two couples were doing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better babe." Sirius whispered into Josie's ear kissing her temple lovingly.

"Me too. I'm sorry I haven't been myself." Josie apologised.

"Hey," Sirius said sternly as he gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "All of us understand, Josie. What you saw would take a toll on anyone, but you are so strong and so brave to keep fighting through it all." Sirius said passionately.

"Padfoot is right Josie, which is not something I like to admit." James teased, making everyone laugh as Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you are amazing and I love you. I'm glad we got our relationship back and I'm sorry."

"I love you too Jamie." Josie said leaning across to hug her big brother.

"I promise I'll never ever do that again." James swore holding his sister tightly, when a bump in the road sent the siblings tumbling to the floor of the carriage in a pile of tangled limbs.

It was silent for all of two seconds before they all descended into raucous laughter, tears running down their faces as they clutched at their sides which felt like they were about to split in two.

"Only you two." Marlene teased in between her laughter. Josie turned and stuck her tongue out at her new friend. She was so happy for her brother and for Remus, Dora and Marlene were good for them. Much better than what Lily would've been for James, and their futures have already changed which helped Josie's recovery immensely after seeing her brother and Remus dead during the summer. To now see the happy lives they would lead had helped more than she could express. Not too long after their tumble to the floor the carriage stopped just besides the gate into Hogsmeade.

Still laughing a little James stood from the floor and helped his sister up and climbed out with Sirius and Remus following him. All three of them held out their hands to the girls, helping them from the carriage only to be rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

"Lets go before all the good dresses are gone." Marlene insisted.

"Okay. Oh, I need to stop in at the Owl Post Office, maybe afterwards, to send my gift to my mother." Pandora added.

"Have fun in Zonkos, and get me some more Dungbombs please, Jamie." Josie said. "And if you see Severus just ignore him or you'll be on the receiving end of those Dungbombs." Josie warmed glaring at the three boys.

"Yes please ignore him." Marlene begged. "Alice, Josie and I can't take more of Lily's complaining." She groaned.

"We didn't even Hex him." James complained. "Fabian and Gideon did when they heard what he was saying. I think we controlled ourselves rather well."

"We're not saying otherwise James but for their peace of mind just walk away." Pandora asked.

"Okay, but we will defend ourselves but won't start anything." Sirius agreed.

"That's all we ask." Josie said with a happy smile as she kissed his cheek. "We'll see you later." She said as she linked arms with Pandora and Marlene as they headed towards Gladrags Wizard Wear.

"Good morning girls, what can I do for you three today?" A slender blonde woman who was in her late thirties, early forties with kind brown eyes asked.

"Good morning, Madam Chanelle." The three girls chorused.

"We're looking for some outfits for the Halloween Masquerade Ball, auntie." Marlene replied as Madam Chanelle was her mother's sister.

"Ah yes. I got an Owl from Albus about that, how exciting. Come, I have some wonderful dresses in the back." She said leading them to the back of the shop where there were hundreds of dresses in all different fabrics, colours and styles on the back wall. To the rightin between floor length mirrors were three large changing rooms, on the left wall on either side of the window were racks of accessories and masquerade masks.

Behind them on either side of the door were racks upon racks of shoes, in the middle was a silver cushioned large round chair which matched the silver accents and cream coloured walls, and the laminate flooring. And also dotted strategically were some racks of makeup. 

"Here we go girls. Have fun. Just shout if you need anything." Madam Chanelle said just as the bell above the door rang signalling a customer.

"Thank you Madam Chanelle." The girls said together.

"Ladies, lets get to work." Marlene cheered, causing all three of them to laugh and giggle. The three female Marauders (Pandora and Marlene had been dubbed as thus during the last few weeks even if they weren't on the map), started looking amongst the vast amounts of dresses hanging on the back wall.

The three girls were having so much fun as they messed about and tried on dresses with funny accessories and took pictures, laughing as they made silly poses. For once Josie wasn't worrying about the future, the war or the visions she'd seen, she was just a regular teenage witch shopping with her best friend and her friend.

"What about this one?" Marlene asked, acting serious now as she came out in a pink strapless, a-Line dress that had small ruffles on the bottom.

"It's nice but what about a darker colour?" Pandora asked. Josie looked at her friend contemplating before she headed back towards the dresses and searched through them.

"Josie?" Marlene asked.

"One minute. Uh-ha." Josie exclaimed, when she found the dress she was looking for.

"Try this." She said handing Marlene a green silk, one shouldered mermaid style dress. "Dora, the blue suits you but maybe....this." She said handing her best friend a dress that was similar colour to the blue halter neck dress she had on, but the one Josie held out to her Pandora loved it already without even trying it on.

"Thanks Josie." Dora said trusting her best friend as she took the blue a line dress with a high neckline, and that had silver on the top that dripped on to the royal blue almost like ice. A few moments later the two blondes came out of the changing rooms and gasped when they looked in the mirror.

"I love it." They cried together.

"You both look beautiful." Josie declared hugging her friends.

"Now, we need to find you a dress instead of that black one." Dora said, as she headed over to the dresses.

Pandora was halfway down the long rack when she found the perfect dress for Josie. It was a red off-the-shoulder princess style dress with a tule skirt.

"That's beautiful." Marlene gushed. "Josie you have to try it on."

"Okay, okay." Josie laughed taking the dress from Pandora and headed into the changing room. She stripped out of the black dress and into the red one, luckily Madam Chanelle had imbued all her dresses with magic so they would either lace up or zip up by themselves. All you would have to do was say 'stop' when the dress was tight enough.

"Josie you look beautiful. Red is definitely your colour." Marlene said. "You picked good, Dora."

"I think the boys should match us in someway." Josie said, the other girls agreeing with her as they picked out their shoes, masks and accessories. 

"Oh shoot." Marlene gasped when she saw the time on her watch. "We need to change and pay for these if we want to hit the other shops if we want to make it to The Three Broomsticks by two." Laughing at having over run the girls quickly changed into their clothes, hanged the other dresses back up and paid for their items and quickly headed to the Post Office. Only to bump into Lily and Snape on the way to the pub.

"Will you watch where your going!" Snape exclaimed.

"We didn't even touch you, Snape!" Marlene exclaimed.

"No you didn't. But I don't want her anywhere near Lily." Snape spat, as he pointed at Josie. Josie rolled her eyes. She had been expecting something like this to happen for awhile now, ever since the first night back when Lily made a fool of herself in front of all of Gryffindor house.

"Josie hasn't done anything to Lily." Pandora said nonplussed. "Oh, wait. Or are you blaming her for James's actions again? Because that's just childish for one, and two; James didn't do anything to her Lily was the one who made a fool of herself."

"What do you know about it Greengrass you're not in Gryffindor no matter how much time you spend there." Lily spat.

"You and Potter with your creatures running all over the castle as if you own it. Your an embarrassment to your family!" Snape sneered.

"Now I know your just sprouting Death Eater rubbish, Snape. Dora's family are thrilled she's in Ravenclaw, even if she's the first one and they don't care she loves creatures. So why don't you both mind your own damn business and leave us alone. Perhaps, then you won't get pranked as much." Josie said coldly. "Lets go."

As they were about to leave Snape started to pull his wand out on them the three girls copying when Lily suddenly stopped him when she saw Professor McGonagall heading this way just behind the girls, and tugged Snape away from them. Though not without sending the three a nasty look.

"She really needs to sort out her attitude." Marlene scoffed, shaking her head as they headed towards the pub.

***

The boys knew straight away something was wrong even though the girls tried to hide it.

"Josie, what's wrong?" James asked concerned. He and Sirius could practically feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Urgh!" She cried as she slumped down on the bench. Sirius and James sitting on either side of her. While Dora sat opposite James, Remus opposite Josie and Marlene opposite Sirius. "We ran into Lily and Snape. I have never known such rude and ignorant people in all my life! You know she still blames me for what happened between you two, Jamie. So does Snape. And they were so rude to Dora and he went to curse us as we were about to leave but Evans stopped him cause she saw Minnie." Josie ranted.

"You should've seen their faces when Josie told them if they mind their business then they wouldn't get pranked so much. It was like they were trying to catch Billywigs with their mouths." Marlene laughed, trying to ease the tension as the three boys sat there with locked jaws and clenched fists.

"Siri, Jamie, Remy we're fine. Calm down." Josie said as Madam Rosmerta came over with six Butterbeers and six bowls of leak and potato soup.

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta." Dora said.

"We ordered I hope that's okay." Sirius said hesitantly.

"Thank you Siri." Josie said kissing his cheek and taking a nice long sip of her Butterbeer.

"You boys need to get something to match our dresses." Pandora says after a lull in conversation as they ate their lunch and calmed down a little. "James, you need to get something blue or silver, Sirius you need something red and Remus you need something green."

"Thanks Dora." James said, as he leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. "Josie I got you some more Dungbombs, we'll get our suits after lunch what're you going to do?" James asked his sister.

"Thank you Jamie." Josie said gratefully. "We need to get some more ink and quills and look at the other shops. I'm sure between Sirius and Madam Chanelle you'll find the perfect suits or robes. Just ask her if you need help, she's Marlene's aunt."

The rest of the day in Hogsmeade was perfect and just what they all needed after the stress caused by Josie's visions and it truly helped her relax. Marlene was slowly being brought into the fold and told some of their secrets but there was some that were kept hidden, for now. If all things worked out between her and Remus they would happily tell her everything but until then it was kept hidden. For now, Josie was concentrating on her recovery, helping find the Horcruxs and helping Dora become an Animagus. They just needed to get the book from the bookshop and they would be all set (she left her's at home). Now that they had their dresses for the Ball it seemed more real and loomed ever closer, they had a bubble of excitement starting to brew inside them. They couldn't wait to go with each other and their boyfriends and have an amazing time, but they also couldn't wait to see the boys faces when they saw the dresses.

Things were going really well with Sirius for Josie. Even just thinking about him brought a smile to her face, especially when he surprised her with roses and took her on surprise trips to the forest or the island on the lake to visit the Magical Creatures that lived there. She could admit, at least to herself, that she was falling in love with the grey eyed boy more and more every day. She knew he had a temper and could be childish but she loved him for his faults too. She had a feeling that Snape and Lily would be pranked tonight curtesy of the boys, and she couldn't bring herself to care all that much. If the boys had started the confrontation, it would be a different story, but they both give as much as they get. Although she was happy with her brother, Sirius and her friends she couldn't help but wonder how this change would affect their future. It all seemed okay so far and she prayed to Merlin and Morgana it would stay that way.

So far Peter has stayed away after the first two weeks, and she just hoped it would remain that way. She would not be responsible for her actions if he so much as pointed his wand in her brothers direction. Josie couldn't help but wonder if their overprotectiveness of their little group was to do with their feelings or their Animagi forms. However, one thing she knew for certain was she will get Sirius and Regulus to speak again. She didn't want him to have regrets later on in the future. If Regulus didn't listen then at least Sirius would know he tried. Josephine Potter will do anything and everything for those she loves and Merlin help those who stood in her way.


	9. Chapter Eight Halloween Ball

Chapter Eight, Halloween Ball

The day of the Masquerade Ball had finally arrived and Hogwarts was abuzz with excitement as students whispered and gossiped excitedly. Meals had been taken within their Common Rooms today while the teachers set up the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall for that evening; when the Ball started at seven. Josie, Pandora, Marlene and Alice were all in the girls Gryffindor dormitory getting ready after eating their small lunch, taking turns to use the shower and doing each other's hair and makeup. They didn't know where Lily was and they didn't particularly care at the moment, as she'd stormed out as soon as Pandora had arrived just before lunch and they haven't seen her since.

"I wonder where Lily went?" Alice questioned as Josie did her hair, and Pandora her makeup while Marlene was the last one to take a shower.

"Who cares with how she's acting." Marlene scoffed, as she came out of the bathroom in her dressing gown while drying her hair with a towel.

"I don't get it." Alice continued. "How can she suddenly change like that?" She asked.

"I don't know. But, she's probably gone to Snape." Josie said, her voice muffled due to the pins in her mouth.

"True." Dora agreed. "I think half of it is embarrassment for her own behaviour at the start of the year, the rest...I don't know."

"Let's forget about toxic people and have a good time tonight with each other and our boys." Marlene exclaimed, making them all giggle.

"There we go done." Josie and Dora said at the same time, a few minutes later. "Now, go get in your dress."

A few moments later Alice came out of the bathroom in a beautiful yellow, silk, mermaid style dress that had a sweetheart neckline. She had yellow lace peep toe heels to match but were in a lighter shade. A golden necklace with a rose in the centre that was a gift from Frank. Golden dangly earrings, nude nails with gold glitter on them, red lipstick, nude eyeshadow, mascara and winged eyeliner. Finally, her dark hair was styled in a low twisted bun with some white flower pins in it and she had a golden mask that had roses along the top.

"You look beautiful Alice." The three girls gasped.

"Thank you." Alice said happily hugging her three friends tightly. "Now it's your turn." She cried.

A few hours later, and all four girls were finally ready to attend the Masquerade Ball and meet their men downstairs in the Common Room.

Marlene was dressed in a beautiful green, one shouldered mermaid style dress that was made of silk with black peep toe heels. Her hair was styled in a low ponytail with some loose blonde strands curled slightly to frame her face. She had nude coloured nails, silver eyeshadow, mascara, winged eyeliner and pale pink lipgloss. She also had a silver necklace and a silver and green masquerade mask.

Pandora was in a beautiful two tone high neck, A line dress. The bottom of the dress was a royal blue colour and the top was white that dripped down on to the blue looking like ice. She had bronze heels, bronze earrings and bracelet in a leaf like pattern. Her hair was curled and styled in a side twisted bun, she had bronze nail varnish, silvery pink eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and pink lipstick, and she had a white and blue lace masquerade mask.

Finally, Josie was in a beautiful red off the shoulder ball gown dress that was tight at the bodice and flowed out at the hips into a tule skirt. She had gold metallic stappy heels, black nails, her courtship ring. She had nude eyeshadow that blended into a dark grey at the outside edge, mascara, winged eyeliner and burgundy lipstick. Her hair was curled up into a bun at the back with a plait lacing through it and some strands framing her face, and she also had a black lace masquerade mask that had red roses on it.

Overall, all four girls looked beautiful and were finally ready to head downstairs after adding Preservation Charms to their hair and makeup.

"Ready?" Marlene asked as she adjusted her mask.

"Ready." The three girls answered. Alice who was was closest to the door left first followed by Marlene, then Pandora and finally Josie. As each girl came down the stairs their other half couldn't help but gape in awe and wonder, each of them wondering how they got to be so lucky. And they now knew why they were told to get specific suits and masks as they now matched their beloveds. Frank was in a royal blue suit with a white shirt, yellow bow tie, black shoes and a blue mask with a gold pattern under the right eye.

Remus was in a black suit and tie, with a white shirt, green waist coat, black shoes. and a deep green almost black mask. James had tried to tame his hair and was in a white shirt, black suit, black shoes, with a black bow tie and a silver mask over his glasses. And Sirius had his curls tamed only a little, a white shirt, a royal blue suit, a burgundy tie, black shoes and a blue mask that had a black pattern on it.

"Y-you look beautiful Josie." Sirius stuttered, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it making her blush slightly.

"Thank you Sirius, you don't look too bad yourself." Josie teased, making James, Remus and Frank laugh. "I'm kidding." She whispered before placing a soft kiss to his lips. Only for James to interrupt them by clearing his throat, loudly.

"James." Pandora scolded, slapping his chest and shaking her head at him, although, she didn't move from his arms as she shook her head at him.

Josie and Sirius were happy that James and Pandora were getting along so well, they really were good for each other. Remus and Marlene were going strong as well. She accepted him and loved him even though she now knew he was a werewolf, she said she didn't care about that and wanted to become an Animagus along with Pandora so she could help him on the Full Moon as well. They were incredibly happy that Remus had found someone who truly loved him like they do and accepted every part of him. Josie and Sirius were going well too and Josie was recovering from her visions thanks to her sessions with Madam Pomfrey. In the last month she had made amazing progress and her family and friends were so proud of her and told her that every day, especially James and Sirius. Dumbledore had even destroyed another Horcrux thanks to her visions and she had hope that the war would soon be over, hopefully by the end of the year.

She had even gotten Regulus to agree to not joining Voldemort and to talk to Sirius now she just had to get her stubborn boyfriend to agree.

"Let's go." James said holding his hand out to Pandora as he headed towards the exit.

"You look beautiful Dora, Josie." James said kissing both girls cheeks. "As do you Marlene, Alice."

"Thank you, James." The four girls said happily.

As the group made their way down the main staircase they couldn't help but gasp at how amazing the Entrance Hall looked. It was decorated in purple and silver drapes with some fairy lights intertwined with them, the suits of armour were even enchanted to sing some songs from The Weird Sisters, making the group excited to actually see the famous band.

As they entered the Great Hall they were amazed at the transformation it had under gone. There was so floating pumpkins that they had become accustomed to seeing every Halloween, but instead there were silver drapes with fairy lights draped across the ceiling. Instead of the four House tables there were several round tables and a few long tables holding candelabras bringing light to the Hall. Dry ice was flowing across the floor from the stage where the teachers table usually sat, creating a misty effect across the floor. There were purple drapes with fairy lights hanging over the walls creating a mystical effect, the round tables and chairs were covered in a silver tablecloth with bronze crockery, purple napkins and smaller candles around the candelabra.

The few long tables, however, were the opposite; with a purple tablecloth, bronze crockery, silver napkins and small candles around the candelabra. At the back and to the right of the Hall close to the doors, was a long table holding all sorts of food and drink. There were crates of butterbeer, pumpkin juice and Elven Wine (that had an age barrier around it so only of age students and staff could access it). The food table held finger foods with plates on one end, the cakes and cookies were decorated with masquerade masks and there was a blue and white cake that sat in the middle of the table.

"Wow!" They gasped, as they looked around them, the teachers and the house-elves had really out done themselves. Alice and Frank bid goodbye to them for now as they went and sat at a different table while the Marauders grabbed a long table with Josie, Pandora and Marlene obviously joining them.

As soon as the last student entered, the Great Hall doors closed and Dumbledore walked up on to the stage, dressed in striped silver and purple robes with a matching mask, which coincidentally matched the decorations.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first ever Masquerade Ball." Dumbledore called out into the microphone. "I know you're all excited, and I do hope so, so I will cut this short. As long as you all behave yourselves but still have fun you will be able to enjoy this Ball until midnight. Help yourselves to the food and drink at the back of the Hall and I'm pleased to announce that once we've all eaten our fill, The Weird Sisters will be joining us with a few songs at nine." Once the cheers had died down Dumbledore started the Ball and everyone went to grab their food.

***

"Ladies and gentleman," Professor Flitwick called, later that evening. "Shh. Shh, ladies and gentleman, your attention please. For the first time ever, to play Live at Hogwarts; is the band that needs no introduction." He was interrupted by everyone's cheers as students rushed towards the stage excited and wanting to get a good view of the band. "Lumos!" Professor Flitwick cried, pointing his wand at the lights that had been installed in the ceiling creating a spotlight on the stage.

"Josie, may I have this dance?" Sirius asked, standing in front of her bowing at the waist and holding his hand out to her.

"You may." Josie agreed happily, placing her hand in his as he led her towards the dance floor their friends following behind them, just as The Weird Sisters came on stage and the music started.

Josie laughed as Sirius span her around as they danced, twirling her under his hand, then pulling her back into his arms so her back was to his chest. A wide smile was on his face as he heard Josie giggling and laughing happily, and pressed a kiss to her neck causing her to sigh happily.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Sirius asked her, once he twirled her back in to his arms again.

"I'm perfect Siri." Josie said happily, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I love you, Josie." Sirius said, his eyes shinning at seeing her so happy. He really did love her and he was so proud and so happy she was getting better. Josie gasped before a wide happy smile came on to her face.

"I love you too Siri." She said pressing a kiss to his neck again before they started dancing once more. 

***

As midnight started to roll around and The Weird Sisters were playing their final song; there were only a few couples left on the dance floor, which was mostly the Marauders, and Fabian and Gideon with their partners. Alice and Frank had retired a little while ago. Although, the Marauders were exhausted they had happy smiles on their faces as they danced with their loved ones. Pandora and Josie were back in James's and Sirius's arms swaying to the romantic music, while Marlene was in Remus's. The song just before this one James had danced with his sister much like they did when they were younger, doing silly dance moves with each new verse making their friends and others laugh, but they didn't care they were just happy to be close again. They've all had a wonderful time and they didn't want it to end, but like all things the night was slowly coming to end and all they could do was enjoy each and every last moment of it.


	10. Chapter Nine, Brothers and Padfoot’s Birthday

Chapter Nine, Brothers and Padfoot's Birthday

It's been three days since the Halloween Ball, and two since Gryffindor had won the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, which meant Josie could finally put her plan into action. And just in time too. As today was Sirius's 16th birthday and she wanted to make it special for him, which included inviting Regulus.

"Morning Jamie," Josie whispered to her twin brother early that morning. The Potter twins had planned to meet up early before Sirius woke up, so they could go over the plan.

"Mornin' Josie." James greeted, pulling his twin sister into a hug. "Don't worry everything is set up in the room you showed us. How'd you know about it anyway? Or that it couldn't be put on to the Map?" He asked confused, but Josie just gave him a look. "Oh. Right, your visions." He said shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Is it a good idea bringing Regulus? What if they fight? You and I both know that they're both as stubborn and bull-headed as each other." James asked.

"I know, but they're both miserable without the other. Even if they don't want to admit it." Josie said, rolling her eyes. "And if they don't make up, Regulus will give into peer pressure and join the Death Eaters, and he'll die and Sirius will always regret it. I don't want him to live with that heavy burden, Jamie."

"Okay," James said, taking her hands. "I'll follow your lead on this Josie and I'll stand by you I promise." He swore.

"Thank you Jamie." She said gratefully. "Let's go wake him up and hurry the drama Queen in and out of the shower before Remus throws a fit and we're late for McGonagall's class." She said, standing up and sweeping her braid over her shoulder.

***

The day had past by rather quickly with hardly any confrontation, (only a minor confrontation with Snape when Josie came to tell Regulus the time of the party in the R.O.R).

"Happy birthday Siri." Josie said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Josie." Sirius said kissing her softly, before she pulled back after awhile causing him to pout and give her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those." Josie laughed, "come on. I have a surprise." She said pulling him up off the sofa and out of the Gryffindor Common Room as she figured everyone would be there by now.

"Where are we going? Sirius laughed, allowing Josie to pull him away from Gryffindor Tower.

Although he was confused about why they were going up to the seventh floor in the direction of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

"If I told you, Padfoot, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, would it?" Josie replied.

"So, when we get there, wherever we're going: will Prongs and Moony be there?" Sirius asked, trying to pry information from his girlfriend and betrothed.

"Mmm." Josie said noncommittally. Sirius sighed in frustration making Josie laugh as she paced in front of the wall three times. While Sirius watched on confused until a door appeared in the middle of the wall that hadn't been there a moment ago. "After you." She said, trying to keep the excitement and nervousness from her voice as he opened the door and stepped in with a confused frown on his face.

As Sirius and Josie stepped into the room; James, Pandora, Remus, Marlene, and Regulus all jumped out of their hiding places and shouted: "Surprise!!"

Sirius blinked in shock for a moment, before a wide smile spread across his face as he took in the crates of Butterbeer, pile of presents, balloons and banners, and soft music playing in the background, but most importantly: his friends and surprisingly his brother.

"Happy birthday Sirius." Pandora said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Dora." Sirius said with a wide smile as everyone came and wished him happy birthday until his brother was standing in front of him.

"Regulus."

"Sirius. Happy birthday." Regulus said uncertainly, as if he was afraid that it would spark an argument between them. But much to his surprise and everyone else's, except Josie's, Sirius pulled his younger brother into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Sirius. And I'm so sorry about what they did, I tried to stop her but she said.." Regulus rambled.

"Reggie, it's alright. I'm sorry too. I should've realised that you weren't to blame but I was so wrapped up in escaping that torment I forgot about you. I'm sorry." Sirius apologised sincerely.

"What made you realise you were being a prat?" Remus asked curiously, making everyone laugh.

"James did actually." Sirius replied, which only made everyone more confused. "I called James out on his behaviour towards Josie in the summer and I realised I was also being a hypocrite as Reggie and I have the same relationship. I wanted to fix it but I didn't know how. I gather you organised this and got Reggie here?" Sirius asked Josie, smiling widely and pulling her into a loving kiss when she nodded.

"Ow!" Sirius whelped, jumping away from Josie when he was hit by a Stinging Jinx. "Prongs!" He exclaimed annoyed, rubbing his now sire backside, when he saw James pointing his wand at him.

"Hey! She's my baby sister and I have to chaperone the pair of you." James said shrugging his shoulders while Josie rolled her eyes at her overprotective brother.

"Can we start over again, Siri?" Regulus asked. "I don't want to be a Death Eater like mother and Bella want! I just want my brother back."

"How about: you were both idiots and leave it like that!" Marlene exclaimed, making everyone laugh while Remus rolled his eyes and fondly kissed her temple.

"Of course Reggie as long as you forgive me too." Sirius said.

"I think I can forgive your Gryffindor pratness." Regulus joked before he held out a present. "Happy birthday."

Smiling Sirius sat down on one of the sofas that was near the large fireplace and tore into the neatly wrapped wrapping paper revealing a rather expensive set of art materials.

"Wow. Thanks Reggie, I haven't drawn in ages." Sirius said, feeling amazed and extremely grateful.

"Well, I thought you'd like to, and you're welcome." Regulus said happily. Marlene passed Sirius his present from her which was a Pennywhistles Broom Servicing Kit; from Remus he got the new edition of Quidditch Through The Ages; from Euphemia and Monty he got an expensive grooming kit with a personalised brown dragon skin wash bag; from Pandora he got a drawing of himself, Josie, James and Remus with their animal forms shrouding them. And from James:

"Really James!?" Josie and Remus asked when Sirius unwrapped a brown leather dog collar as he and Sirius burst into loud raucous laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." James said in between his laughter as he held out another present to Sirius. "Open that." James said, once they'd both calmed down.

"Thanks James." Sirius said chuckling, as he unwrapped a mug that had a black shaggy dog on it and it said 'I like my coffee Siriusly Black'. "I love them." Sirius laughed.

"You two are terrible." Marlene said shaking her head, though she too was trying not to laugh at the on-the-nose joke presents.

Finally it was Josie's turn and she nervously held out her present which was considerably smaller than everyone else's, she just hoped he'd like it. As if he could sense how she was feeling, Sirius took her hand and kissed the back of it before he opened the present revealing a brown leather cord bracelet that had a golden clasp with his initials S.O.B engraved into it. 

"Thank you, love. I love it, will you help me put it on?" Sirius asked looking pitifully at Josie, knowing she can't refuse his puppy eyes but then he can't refuse hers either.

"Of course, Siri. I'm glad you like it." Josie said happily as she clasped it around his left wrist.

"Don't you dare." Dora whispered to James warningly, when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Once the rest of the presents had been safely put to the side they spent the rest of the evening until past curfew, playing Gobstones, Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess or dancing to the music. Sirius smiled over at Josie who was talking over the Animagus process with Regulus, Dora and Marlene. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful woman who he is starting to love with all his heart, but he was so grateful to her. She had reunited him and Regulus again after four years of being estranged, something they wouldn't have done on their own. He could say without a doubt that this has been his best birthday yet and it was all thanks to the love of his life.

———————————————————————

Authors note/ what Animagus forms should Pandora, Marlene and Regulus be?


End file.
